Let's Dance
by xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Terra's back in the Titans and dating Beast Boy. Raven, who's in love with Beast Boy decides to move on. Multiple misunderstandings, plots, revenge, accusations, name calling makes everything crazy. How is Raven supposed to save herself from a crazed paranoid jealous Terra, ogling boys, and her emotions whirling around in Nevermore? Will Beast Boy realize his own mistakes? BBxRAE!
1. Chapter 1: Dress to Impress

**Hey guys! This is my first story in this website. I do not own the Teen Titans. Sadly.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Raven stood up from the couch and looked out the window. It's been two years since Terra came back. Even though she doesn't like the blonde very much, she is still needs to ignore the feeling of hatred for her.

Raven sipped her herbal tea and looked at the clock. 6:30, it says. She had always been the first one to be awake every morning. However, the other Titans wouldn't be awake at there usual time, and Raven knows it. Not tonight. Last night, the rest of the gang went to a club to celebrate Terra's second anniversary of being a Titan. Raven chuckled bitterly. They never did that to the original Teen Titans, and they'd do it for a random girl sticking her foot in the tower.

She went up the roof with her cup of tea and stared out at the city, thinking about her friends. Robin was always about priorities. He was hesitant to accept Terra at first since she did betray the team...TWICE, but in the end he thought as long as he can keep the city safe and keep the job done easily, having another would make things easier. Cyborg needed a little more persuasion, but he eventually gave in to her playful personality. Starfire was beyond excited for Terra's return. The bone crushing hugs and many repetitions of "GLORIOUS~!" already proved so. As for Beast Boy, Raven saw the loving, tender look in his eyes. She knew what that meant, and it doesn't need an empath to figure that out. The fact that he grabbed the blonde and kissed her deeply only proved Raven's thought. As for herself, she just stood by the sidelines with her arms crossed, staring at the joyous reunion that made her feel uncomfortable from the pit of her stomach. But seeing how Terra made her friends so happy in a way she felt she couldn't, she ignored the uncomfortableness bugging her.

Raven then closed her eyes and her thoughts lingered on the certain green changeling. She can only think about how unfair everything is. How Terra is now able to control her powers while Raven is still struggling to show her emotions little by little even though her father is defeated. How Terra merely stepped in and everyone accepted her, while a lot of people still see Raven as a possible threat. Raven sighed and phased back into the common room landing on the couch.

The door suddenly swished open with Robin stepping into the room looking as diligent as ever. He grew taller, muscles visible form all his training, but still has his signature look. "Hey Raven." He greeted the empath.

Raven looked at the clock. It shows 7:00 AM. "Some party it was last night." she said in monotone.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked as he grabbed a mug to make coffee.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Well...you woke up 15 minutes later than your usual wake up time. And that you're making coffee." Raven looked again. "Black coffee."

Robin shrugged. "It was fun last night. You should've been there."

Raven acted surprised. "Wow...Robin had "fun"." she said full of sarcasm.

Just then the door swished open to reveal Starfire and Cyborg. "Morning friends~" Starefire cried in her cheery voice. Starfire definitely grew over the past few years. Her female hormones were practically helping perfectly for her _ALREADY_ perfect look. Her chest grew in a perfect size, her hips were wider with her tiny waist visible, and her hair seems to have became shinier.

"What's up!?" Cyborg greeted while grinning. Cyborg didn't change much other than his upgrades here and there and getting a little bigger than usual.

"Morning." Raven and Robin said in unison.

"Oh friend Raven! Would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping this afternoon?" Starfire said with such extreme excitement.

Raven looked up from her tea, a little shocked, but didn't show. "Don't you usually go with Terra?"

"Oh but she and Beast Boy told me they have a date of the movies and making of the love." Raven stiffened and almost immediately, everyone heard a sound of someone spitting something and Cyborg's 'What the hell?!'. Raven and Starfire looked over at the guys, finding Robin had accidentally spit coffee all over Cyborg. Raven smiled a little, trying not to giggle. Starfire simply looked confused.

"Boyfriend Robin? Are you alright?" Starfire said with complete confusion. Yes, the alien and the boy wonder had a pretty long lasting relationship ever since Tokyo. It's surprising how long thy lasted too.

Robin coughed and barely choked out, "I'm fine, Star..." After he calmed down and Cyborg stopped his crazy reactions of how hard it is to clean the coffee, he said: "Star, do you know what 'making love' means?"

"I thought it is when two people are together and feel the warmth comfort of each other's embrace." Starfire sat on the spot next to Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes, she learned a little Tameranian language over the years so she can explain to Starfire what certain words means when people simply can't explain it in English. "Star." Raven motioned for her ear and whispered. Starfire's face immediately grew red and she palmed her face.

"Oh my apologies!" Starfire exclaimed, trying to calm herself down.

Raven chuckled at the scene with Robin yelling 'RAVEN' for contaminating his girlfriend and Cyborg laughing his ass off, not knowing that the door swished open and the two remaining titans stood at the doorway, trying to figure out what happened.

Raven then felt a glare boring hole at the back of her head. She turned and met Terra's so called dangerous glare, and Raven replied with eyes showing boredom. Terra looked the same. Flat, blonde, short. The only difference was that her face isn't shaped like a child anymore, and she looked more womanly only facewise.

"Morning dudes!" Beast Boy grinned. "What's got everyone so worked up in the morning? Even Raven's chuckling!" Beast Boy definitely had the largest modification happening in the team. He grew from shortest to second tallest after Cyborg with broad shoulders, strong jawline, lean muscles with a perfect figure of an inverted triangle. He matured even if he still has that childish side of him. And that's what Raven loves, except Terra already has him.

Raven looked at the clock. It says 8:02. She put on her hood and stood up, dropping her tea mug in the sink. "I'll be in my room."

"But Raven! You never answered me about-"

"I'll go Starfire, don't worry. We'll leave at 12:00 and have lunch on the way." Raven answered, not stopping.

Everyone in the room gasped, except for Beast Boy and Terra.

"What?" Terra asked.

Starfire's shocked expression turned into a grin. Her grin then turned into a fit of giggles. "YES!" Starfire then bolted to her room.

"What happened!?" Beast Boy yelled, unhappy that he doesn't know what's going on.

"She just said yes to head to the mall with Star...!" Cyborg exclaimed, still in shock.

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy yelled again. "WAS THAT REALLY RAVEN?!"

Terra looked at her boyfriend, unhappy that he said her name. Ever since she came back, the sight of Raven annoys her. She hated the fact that her boyfriend and Raven were getting closer, and she hated how Raven can always grab Beast Boy's attention. If Terra could, she would have killed the empath for having more influence than her on her boyfriend, but she knows the titans would kick her off. She wouldn't want that, not when this can separate her and Beast Boy.

Back in Raven's room, the empath looked into her closet for casual clothes. She was never the on up for fashion and sighed. She needs Starfire's help. After much thought of the past two years, she and all her emotions agreed to move on. Raven took off her cloak, leaving only in her leotard and walked towards Starfire's room.

Raven was about to knock until she heard a gasp from down the hallway.

"R-Raven?" Raven turned and saw Beast Boy pointing at her with his jaw dropped.

"Yes?" Raven raised a brow.

"Y-you're not wearing your..." Beast Boy lost his voice.

"My cloak? I'm about to change." Raven stated.

"O-oh..." Beast Boy kept stuttering. Raven gave an awkward smile and knocked on the door.

"Coming~" came Starfire's voice.

Raven crossed her arms and shift her weight on right leg waiting. She turned..."Beast Boy, you're still there?" Raven asked, resting a hand on her left hip.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and was about to leave, but Terra stepped in and saw a red faced Beast Boy and Raven in a flirtatious posture.

Terra glared at Raven in jealousy. Raven's female hormones stood proud and clear, showing how puberty did some fine work. Her hair reached the length to her mid lower back. Her legs were already impressive when she just joined the Titans, yet they became longer, became more appealing, and smooth. Her hips were wide with her already tiny waist fitting the combination. Her chest wasn't a disappointment either, clearly able to show and stand out proudly from her darkly colored leotard.

"What are you doing, witch?" Terra grumbled. "Stealing what's not yours?!"

Raven just rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to Starfire. Your _boyfriend_ happened to appear there out of nowhere." Raven replied, exaggerating the word 'boyfriend'.

Starfire's door opened. "Oh Raven~ What brings you here?"

"What took you so long? Let's go in first." Raven suggested, glaring at Terra.

"Oh~ of course!" Starfire grinned as she grabbed Raven's wrist and dragged her into the room, closing the door.

Terra turned to Beast Boy to find him staring at the spot Raven was on. She growled and smacked him at the back of his head.

"OW!" Beast Boy shrieked. "What the hell was that for?!"

Terra turned around and 'humphed', walking towards her room, expecting Beast Boy to acknowledge that she's upset and follow her to her room. Yet, when she did reach her room, Beast Boy is nowhere to be found. "UGH! That fucking witch!"

Turning to Starfire's room, Raven explained what her trouble is. "You are...lacking an outfit?" Starfire asked, making sure.

"Yes Star. My entire wardrobe screams: 'THREAT!'." Raven sighed.

"Perhaps I can look through your wardrobe?" Starfire suggested.

"Sure." Raven said and immediately teleported them to her room. Starfire looked at her confused. Raven shrugged. "Too lazy to walk." When in truth is that she doesn't want to see the blonde who's possibly roaming in the halls.

Starfire nodded and walked towards Raven's closet. When she opened the door, she basically sees nothing. "Raven, are all your clothes this dark? I feel like I am seeing the space I see when I travel to different planets."

"I guess..." Raven sighed.

Starfire turned her attention to her closet and reached her arm only to not feel the end. "Raven? Do you have a hole through your closet?"

Raven shook her head and slightly pushed Starfire into her closet. Starfire stumbled into the closet and looked around. "Raven?"

"This is my closet." Raven said as she stood next to Starfire. "It looks small on the outside, but there's a sort of a portal so I can keep more of my clothes."

"It's...GINORMOUS!" Starfire exclaimed as she started flying around, looking for the clothes that fit Raven at this moment.

Raven sweatdropped at the excited alien and went to her shoes, stacked neatly in different shelves. Raven floated up and ran over her collection of shoes to find what she wants to wear.

"Oh Raven! I found something!" Starfire zoomed right in front of Raven and showed her the outfit.

Raven widened her eyes. Starfire's holding a lilac tank top and black skinny jeans and shoving them into Raven's hands. "Oh! And this!" Starfire exclaimed as she shot into the forest of clothes and came back with a leather half jacket. "This screams: 'I'm the cool and the sexy!' Correct?" Starfire grinned.

Raven looked at the outfit and gave Starfire a small smile. "Thank you Starfire. This will go great with these shoes." Raven said as she pointed to a pair converse boots with buckles.

"Oh! Wonderful! You have found an outfit! Now I will change and we can journey to the mall of shopping!" Starfire immediately flew to her room. Raven chuckled and stepped out of her closet and closed the door.

Beast Boy changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, white sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a dog tag necklace. "A date with Terra~" Beast Boy smirked at himself looking in the mirror. "Don't you look hot?" He laughed.

"Getting a little conceited, grass stain?" Beast Boy sees a reflection of Cyborg standing by his door and turned around.

"Can't help it, man! It's just like you when you get upgraded with sweet ass new techs on your bod." Beast Boy grinned.

Cyborg laughed. "Touché. So, heard you're heading to the movies with Terra?" Beast Boy nodded as he fixed his hair. "Anything else happening that's special?" Cyborg asked mischievously.

"Hm...nothing out of the ordinary...why?" Beast Boy gave a confused expression.

"A little birdie told us y'all gonna jump on Terra's bones tonight." Cyborg said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy immediately turned from his mirror to his best friend. "Who told you that?!"

"Just say if it's true, man!" Cyborg said, acting natural.

"Uh...I don't know. I may want it to happen. But I sure as hell did not say it would happen to anyone!" Beast Boy said.

"Really?" Cyborg asked suspiciously. He, practically being Raven's older brother, got a little overprotective of Raven when he heard the news from Starfire. He knew Raven loves the changeling all along, and he has been watching out for her ever since. It's not that he doesn't support his best friend's relationship. He also like Terra, but he knows Raven doesn't like her not knowing why besides that Terra is Beast Boy's girlfriend. But whatever the case, Raven is still his closest little sister.

"Yeah dude! Who did you hear from anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg pondered for a moment. "See man. Your girlfriend told Star that y'all are making love or some shit. Might just be your lucky day if you and her are both on it. Just don't be too loud." Cyborg said teasingly.

Beast Boy was confused. He wanted it, but he's not sure. A part of him is screaming HELL YEAH!, while another part is tugging a side of his head saying it's wrong.

Seeing Beast Boy's confused state, Cyborg knew something's going on in his head. If not, he'll usually yell in excitement.

Before Cyborg can say anything, Beast Boy's door swished open. "Hey BB~"

The two boys turned their head to find Terra in a white tight crop top with the words 'Babe' in red cursive and a navy blue mini skirt with green heels, and her hair tied in a pony tail with a pink bow.

 _Talk about a messy combo..._ Cyborg thought. "Ok...enjoy your date guys, I'm heading out." Cyborg said as he scrambled out Beast Boy's room, trying to get Terra's messed up outfit out of his mind.

"Uh..." Beast Boy will be honest to himself and say he too, agrees that the outfit his girlfriend is wearing is combined very weirdly and not in any good ways. "You look cute, Terra." Beast Boy lied.

Terra let out a flirtatious giggle. "Thank you BB~" She said in a squeaky voice in a flirty manner. _This will get his mind off of Raven._ Terra thought with a smirk. She doesn't know how to combine for fashion, for she usually only wears outfits that are plain. She tried to pick an outfit that stands out in her room and came with what she thought was perfect and sexy.

Her outfit stood out alright...extremely embarrassingly.

Beast Boy's not sure if he wants to be seen out with this anymore. "Uh...ready to go?"

"Of course!" Terra exclaimed, trying to act like a giggly girl, dragging him to the common room, only to find Raven and Starfire was about to leave the tower as well.

Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy's outfit. "Nice look Beast Boy."

Beast Boy immediately shot his head towards the source of the voice to find Raven wearing the same outfit Starfire chose and the converse buckle boots with her hair in a high pony tail and had some hair left as her slanted bangs clipped by bobby pins.

He cleared his throat, trying not to stare. "Thanks! You look amazing as well!" Beast Boy grinned. Raven gave him a genuine smile and turned to Robin, who's busy staring at his girlfriend.

Starfire giggled at the reaction she got from her boyfriend. She's wearing a red halter top, jean mini shorts, knee-length stockings, and white high tops. Two small braids hanging the side of her head with a tiny butterfly clip at the ends. "Boyfriend Robin, you may stop staring now."

Terra glared at Starfire, a little jealous of how naturally pretty she is and how easily she is able to impress with her sense of clothing. Yet, the one she's really pissed off about is Raven about her change of style of clothing, immediately jumping to conclusions that she's trying to impress Beast Boy. Terra growled under her breath and clenched her fists. She will not let anyone else have Beast Boy, EVER.

Raven caught Terra's movements and narrowed her eyes. _What is wrong with her?_

Terra looked around and found every guy in the tower to be staring at the other two female titans. She felt anger rising. _Hey! I'm beautiful too!_ Terra clenched her teeth.

"Are you girls heading to the Jump City mall?" Beast Boy asked Starfire and Raven.

"Yeah." Raven answered in monotone.

"Why yes Beast Boy! I believe the theater of the movie you are going on your date is also in the mall of Jump City as well!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven and Terra stiffened. They do not want to spend any more time close together, unfortunately fate is cruel.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said. "Let's go together!"

Raven sighed quietly. Terra let out a quiet "humph. Starfire nodded eagerly and they all headed out.

Cyborg, being the one observing the entire scene spoke out. "Yo Robin."

"Yes?" the boy wonder turned to him.

"Have you sensed the strong smell of gunpowder happening between two certain people?"

"A little. Let's hope an explosion doesn't happen. We may have to keep observing. She has been acting quite strange lately."

Cyborg nodded. "Want a gaming marathon since we got nothing going on?"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **I hope you like it! I have other fanfics in another website where I write about kpop idols.**

 **So...yeah! And as most of y'all can see, I freaking hate Terra. And I ship bbrae SO HARD!**

 **Please R &R! Really hope you like this first chapter. It will be continued very soon and thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies on a Narrow Road

**Just to clarify: the title of this chapter is from a Chinese idiom. Which basically means "Enemies unfortunately cross roads very often". Like the person you hate and don't ever wanna see keeps popping up in your field of vision...eh~ You'll see what is can mean in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Oh and disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I do, Terra will suffer a long and painful helluva life!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The gang are walking to Jump City mall with Starfire all excited, Raven in an emotionless state and chatting with Starfire, Beast Boy staring at Raven, and Terra clinging onto Beast Boy with her head on his shoulder like a leech.

 _Omigawd! BB's staring at us!_ Happy screamed in Raven's mind.

 _Oh I know I look good, BB~ Keep on staring~!_ Passion said seductively.

 _Guys shut up. Why the sudden appearance anyway? You guys weren't around in the tower._ Raven thought in her mind.

 _Just keeping everyone of us in check, Rae Rae~! Especially Ms. Grumpy and Ms. Butthead!_ Happy grinned.

 _Hey!_ Rage and Rude shouted.

"So BB~ What movie are we watching?" Terra asked with a failed attempt at purring, and interrupting Raven's thoughts. Beast Boy is silent. "BB?" No answer. She lifted her head from his shoulder only to find him staring at Raven. He yelled in his ear. "BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy snapped back to reality. "Uh...huh?" He turned to look at Terra and winced from the her combination of clothing. Who wouldn't wince when they shifted from looking at something gorgeous to a complete nightmare? "Sorry, I wasn't listening. Come again?"

Terra clenched her teeth. "I asked what movie are we watching!" She said through her clenched teeth.

"Oh! We're watching the movie PIXELS." Beast Boy answered. "I guarantee you'll love it! Raven introduced the movie to me, and it's always rare to hear her positive comment on a movie!"

 _Wow, he actually took our advice._ Rude commented.

From the corner of her eyes, Terra saw a slight smirk on Raven's face. Terra knows that Raven loves Beast Boy. She noticed the way Raven looked at him when she came back. Then, for the next two years, she had been smirking at her all the time showing that she is way more popular than her when it came to the public and Beast Boy's attention. She would eventually get the satisfaction of Raven's annoyed expression and scowls.

But now, everything's calmed down from the _Terra homecoming._ The attention for Terra is slowly dying down, and the public is getting curiouser about the mysterious empath, seeing as why their hero group recruited such a mysterious figure that could have been a threat. And today is a good chance for the public to get a closer look at Raven.

Terra lifted her head and waved at the public, expecting them to be excited, asking for pictures, and autographs like before. However, people are giving her weird look mostly on her outfit and a lot are staring at her teammates other than her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to see what exactly the public is looking at instead of her. Terra glared at the two curvy figures on the other side of Beast Boy walking down the street. Men are staring and almost drooling, women are staring in jealousy. Even Beast Boy seems to glance over from time.

 _Just why are they staring at them instead of me?!_ Terra thought angrily.

She stopped walking and Beast Boy turns around. "Hey Terra? Why did you stop walking?" He asked, making Raven and Starfire turn around as well.

"Oh um...I just remembered I forgot something. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the entrance, BB." Terra faked grinned.

"Oh alright then!" Beast Boy said, not suspecting a thing. Raven shrugged and Starfire had a large question mark floating around her head. Raven looked up and flicked it away.

Terra watched them walk away until they're out of sight and immediately grabbed a teenage boy, who was staring at Raven and Starfire, almost drooling by the collar of his shirt. "What were you staring at?!" Terra growled.

The teenage boy looked at Terra and gave her the same winced look she had been getting since she changed into her outrageous outfit. "ANSWER ME FOOL!" Terra shook him like crazy.

"Ok! Ok! Geez...crazy much?" The guy said, prying Terra's hands off of him. "I was staring at those two hotties!" He said, his thumb pointing at where they left. "Those babes got the bod! The cleavages were alluring, them hips were hypnotizing..." The guy suddenly had a dreamy look. "What woould I give for tapping on one of them fine asses."

Terra immediately pimp slapped the guy like crazy out of anger, yelling, "WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M HOT TOO!"

The guy rubbed his cheeks. "Ok, first of all, look at you. Flat, two parallel lines, a stick with head full of blonde hair. Blondes are hot but heh just not you-"

"GRRRRR!" Terra glared at him with fire in her eyes. "ALL YOU MEN ARE PERVERTS AND ONLY CARE ABOUT THE SURFACE! DON'T YOU GUYS EVER CARE ABOUT THE INSDE?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, another guy yelled from a distance, "YEAH! BUT NOT YOURS!"

Terra turned and was about to crush that guy with a boulder until the previous guy spoke up again. "He's right. Your surface ain't attractive and you're what? 17? 18? Regardless of that, judging by the way you slapped me and growled at that other guy, your insides looks anything but nice either." And he ran away with the other guy before something else can happen to them.

Terra stood staring at her shoes. _No...I'm not the problem...The public used to love me...welcome me._ She looked up with her eyes flashing yellow. _I'M NOT THE PROBLEM!_

Meanwhile, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy are standing by the entrance of the mall, waiting for Terra.

"Man...what is taking her so long?! The movie's about to start! And I already bought the hot dogs, popcorn, and sodas!" Beast boy complained as he lifted up the items he bought, slightly wincing at the meat of the hotdog Terra requested him to buy.

"Perhaps she is in the cycle menstruating?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy blushed from the comment.

 _The bitch is up to something again._ Rude stated.

 _I know._ Raven sighed inwardly.

 _Why can't we just tear her apart?!_ Rage growled.

 _But...that would make BB hate us..._ Timid quietly argued.

Raven rolled her eyes at her emoticlones and pat Beast Boy's back. "It's alright Beast Boy. She'll be here soon."

Starfire nodded. "Yes dear friend Beast Boy. Your girlfriend will be here in time for the watching of the movie." Consoled Starfire, giving him a reassuring hug.

Terra stepped in time to see this scene. Being already pissed from the previous encounter, she immediately erupted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Starfire let go of Beast Boy and stepped back with Raven. Terra stomped over. "You guys think that when I'm not around...YOU PEOPLE CAN STEAL MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"Paranoid much?" Raven crossed her arms.

"YOU SHUT UP, WHORE!" Terra pointed at Raven.

Starfire gasped.

 _Let me at her! Let me at her!_ Brave yelled in her mind while Rage let out a growl.

"What did I do?" Raven asked, not the least bit amused. "Star, why not you head on to that restaurant first? It looks like it's getting full and we need good seats." Starfire was about to say no but Raven cut her off. "GO! Star." She then nodded and left immediately.

"Hey hey! Terra! We're here to have fun. not start a fight. And the girls were reassuring me that you'll be here. Now apologize to Raven and we can go." Beast Boy said, tugging on Terra's wrist.

Terra's eye twitched when she heard from her boyfriend that she has to apologize to the empath. She sighed, acting guilty. "Ok, BB. You go on. I wanna apologize sincerely." She said, with a sad smile at Beast Boy.

 _Fake ass bitch._ Rude rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy nodded smiling, happy that it's all sorted out, and left.

Once he's out of sight, Terra turned and glared at Raven. Raven merely raised an eyebrow. "You pathetic slut, you think you can take Beast Boy when I'm not around? Well think again! He loves me, not you. And he will NEVER love you. At some point in life, very soon, he won't even notice you. The WHOLE TEAM won't even care about you. The ENTIRE CITY won't even acknowledge your existence! So why not you just get out of the team already? You think you're so smart? You don't even know how pathetic you are trying to stay with us!" Terra growled.

"Are you done?" Raven asked in monotone. "If you don't mind, I'm hungry." Raven turned her back at Terra, but then turned her head. "Oh and speak for yourself." and flashed a fake nice smile and walked towards the restaurant.

 _Nice move Raven._ Knowledge stated.

Terra clenched her fists tight, red in anger. _One day, I'm going to drive you away so you won't be a threat to MY LIFE anymore._ Terra then calmed herself, put on her flirty eyes, and skipped to the movie theater.

Raven sat down across Starfire and sighed. "Raven, you are ok?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah...I am. Though quite annoyed." Raven said.

"Is there something about Terra that I do not know of?" Starfire looked worried.

 _Oh...lots..._ Raven thought.

 _I know right._ Brave and Rude agreed.

"It's nothing, Starfire...she's just possessive of her boyfriend." Raven said, figuring that even if she told her the truth, Terra would eventually make everything seem like it's Raven's own fault and cause her unnecessary trouble. "I mean how would you feel when you see Robin and me hugging out of nowhere and you don't know why?"

Starfire thought about it. "I suppose I would be quite outraged. But I would not call you a whore."

"You're not her, Starfire. Yet, we all know Terra's personality. Is it really that much of a surprise when she does so?" Raven said, trying to persuade her.

"You're right, Raven. And I must say it was very mature of how you handled the situation. If it were me, I would have either broken down or beaten her to the bloody pulp." Starfire said.

"Well, it's always good to keep calm. If I get mad, I'm letting her win. And I may accidentally make something explode here. It's a place full of people, very dangerous." Raven said.

A waitress stood by their table. "Are you ready to order?" She said in a peppy happy tone.

"Oh yes! I would like the ravioli of chicken please." Starfire ordered. "With the cola of the coca."

The waitress looked at her weirdly.

"She would like a chicken ravioli and a coca cola. I would like BBQ chicken quesadillas and an ice tea. Thanks." Raven explained and handed the menu to the waitress.

"Your food will be here in a jiffy!" the waitress grinned and went away with the menus.

"Raven, would you mind telling me why you did not attend the party with us last night?" Starfire asked, starting a question.

 _Damn...here comes the girl talk..._ Raven thought, not wanting to get to this topic. "I was just...um...tired, Star."

"But you were sitting or reading the entire day yesterday. We had no training, no crime alerts, nor any activities that require extreme physical work out."

"Uh..." Raven panicked, not knowing what to say. "Well, you and Robin plus Terra and Beast Boy were there, I didn't want to be the third wheel..."

"But Cyborg was there as well, and he did not mind. Besides, you and him could've been grouped together to avoid us couples" Starfire reasoned.

Raven had to fight the urge to slap her forehead. _She doesn't give up, does she?_

"Raven? Is it about Terra?" Starfire asked.

 _Why must our topics always revolve around Terra?!_ Raven's left eye twitched in annoyance.

 _I know right?!_ Brave agreed.

Raven sighed, knowing she can't lie to Starfire. "Yes. May we please drop this topic?"

Starfire noticed the annoyed tone and nodded. _I wonder why...Terra did nothing wrong to Raven...right?_

The same waitress came back with their food and drinks. "Enjoy your meal!" she said and skipped away.

 _How can anyone be so happy while being a waitress?_ Raven thought.

 _Being a waitress can be fun!_ Happy giggled.

 _Maybe the happy idiot in front of you explains shit._ Rude sneered.

Despite not liking how Rude addressed her friend, Raven looked at Starfire, grinning widely at her food. _Well, there's that._

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra are in line, trying to get their 3D-glasses.

"BB, I'm sure I don't wanna watch this movie anymore." Terra said in annoyance. She stopped anticipating for the movie once she heard that it was Raven's idea.

"Why's that? You didn't even watch it yet!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm positive it will be a horrible movie." Terra said, crossing her arms. "I mean, since when did Raven ever watch movies?! I bet it's all dark, spooky, emo, and totally bad."

"How about trying it before judging it?" Beast Boy said, getting the 3D glasses and pulled on Terra's wrist into the theater.

Terra groaned in annoyance and muttered a 'fine'. She sat on her seat, put on her 3D glasses, crossed her legs and arms, and frowned at the screen.

"That's the spirit!" Beast Boy grinned, putting on his 3D glasses and leaned back.

 _I am so not gonna enjoy this movie._ Terra thought, frowning harder at the screen.

 _ ***WARNING: The content after will contain spoilers of the movie. If you want to watch it without spoilers, I recommend you watch the movie before reading the next few paragraphs or skip it.**_

The lights turned off with the screen showing the movie. Terra kept on sulking, sliding down her chair, glaring at the movie screen. As for Beast Boy, he's completely hyped.

Two teenagers appeared on the screen, one chubby, the other skinny, all hyped up about the new arcade opening down the street. Terra had an annoyed look on her face and her frown grew when she found out that the arcade were holding up a competition, the winner has his or her containing a videocassette with video game scenes from an arcade championship sent as a time capsule to space hoping to each alien life.

 _What the fuck?!_ Terra glared harder. _This is what that fucking witch recommended?_

Her disappointment and anger only grew when she saw a bunch of arcade games people play in the 80's, like pacman, galaga, centipede, donkey kong, etc. _This movie must be old. Just like that witch. She probably had a spell to make herself look younger than she really is. Which must explain her lack in taste._ Terra thought with a smug look on her face.

On the other side of the mall, Raven sneezed five times in a row.

 _What the fuck?_ Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Friend Raven, you are alright?" Starfire asked, handing her a tissue.

Raven nodded. _How the hell did that happen?_

 _Beast Boy must be thinking about us~_ Passion and Happy giggled.

 _You two are idiots. The sneezes were extremely uncomfortable. There is a difference, dimwits._ Rude rolled her eyes.

 _Terra..._ Rage said her name with complete disgust.

 _Oh boy...if that's so, I'm gonna be sneezing a whole lot until their movie finishes._ Raven thought as she groaned slightly.

Back at the movies, Beast Boy is staring at the screen as if hypnotized chewing on popcorn. Terra just glared at the screen with all her might chewing on the hot dog as the scene changed to "the present". The actor Adam Sandler appeared as a tech guy who installs home theater systems.

 _Adam Sandler, huh? So this movie isn't old._ Terra took another bite of her hot dog. _But I bet it's still boring._

Then Kevin James appeared as a totally unpopular America's president. _Then why did you vote for him as president? Stupid movie._ Terra rolled her eyes and sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she sees the scene where a U.S. military base being attacked and pixelated with one pixel flying towards, thanks to her 3D glasses. "Whoa! What?!" she said surprised and a little too loud.

"Shhhhhhh!" came someone from the back.

Terra sunk down to her seat, a little embarrassed, and tried to glare whoever it was at the back. She turned to see Beast Boy extremely absorbed into the plot of the movie, staring at the screen with eyes as wide as saucers.

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend then looked at the entire theater. It's completely packed with people. _Just how popular is this movie? It shouldn't be popular if a witch like Raven enjoyed it._

Suddenly, a loud scream following a loud BOOM went through Terra's ears. She turned to face to screen to see the Taj Mahal pixelated by Arkanoid paddles, falling apart, and a guy taken away.

 _What?! What happened?!_ Terra grumbled, not liking how she doesn't know what happened. She then forgot all about Raven and stared at the screen, determined to find out what's going on.

Back at the restaurant, Starfire is sipping the bottle of mustard which was set at the side of the table after finishing her soda. Raven looked at the alien weirdly. "Star, you do know that the bottle of mustard is for public use."

"I simply cannot help it, friend Raven! Please do not tell anyone?" She begged as she gave Raven her puppy dog eyes still sipping up the mustard.

"Tell anyone?" Raven palmed her forehead. "Star, everyone can see you."

Starfire looked around to find people staring at her. "Uh..." Starfire smiled sheepishly and put down the bottle of mustard.

Raven and Starfire finishes their drinks and paid for their meal. As they stepped out the restaurant, Starfire looked around. "Raven? I know you have your own style of clothing, since I did look in your closet. Why not you choose where we go first?" She asked the empath.

 _Raven looked at Starfire as if she grew another head. Did she just say that we can go where I want to shop?_

 _It's the end of the world!_ Rude hid in her cloak.

 _YAY!_ Happy ran around giggling.

 _Sweet~ Let's look for something sexy._ Passion said as she looked at her reflection in her hand held mirror.

Raven looked around and saw a new shop. "Cool." Raven said quietly. Starfire turned to where Raven is looking at and had a troubled look. The shop already looks dark, spooky, and full of despair.

"Uh, Raven? I thought you complained to me this morning about clothing being too dark?" Starfire asked, hopefully not needing to go in the spooky shop.

 _Wuss._ Rude burped.

Raven looked at Starfire and back at the shop. "Fine..." and they turned the other way, following Starfire.

Starfire sensed Raven's disappointment and grinned. "Don't worry! We will go to that shop at some point today!"

"Really?" Raven looked at her teammate with hopeful eyes.

Starfire looked unsure. "Yes. You are happy when you see the shop. However, I would like to not be feeling fear and discomfort on the start of our journey of shopping." Starfire said with a pleading look.

"Alright. Let's go." Raven said, walking ahead to Starfire's favorite shop where everything is pink and sparkly, with Starfire following with glee.

Raven stepped in and winced from the blinding rays of pink everywhere. "Is there anything in here that won't disintegrate my eyes?" Raven asked in monotone and stepped deeper into the store. All she heard from behind is Starfire's multiple gasping and exclamations. Raven groaned and looked around. _I might as well find something light colored._

 _Don't worry, Raven. We look good in anything! Look at Happy in her pink cloak._ Passion assured her.

 _Oh yes! I do look good!_ Happy giggled.

 _I'm not like you, completely happy and giggly which fits pink, Happy._ Raven thought as she went through some clothes.

 _Au contraire~! You can be so! Just be happy!_ Happy winked.

 _Come on Raven, it's just wearing clothes._ Brave rolled her eyes.

 _Easy for you to say, Brave._ Raven sighed.

 _Just look for something good, Raven! Don't make me take over!_ Passion threatened.

Raven palmed her face. Her emoticlones in Nevermore found a way to take over the primary body as long as Raven had any tiny sort of willingness. Happy once took over and she ran around in the Titans Tower, scaring every Titan. Eventually, Terra thought it was another attempt to steal Beast Boy, threatened her, and Rage took over.

Raven groaned. That day was a complicated day. Once one emoticlones takes over, the primary Raven won't be able to be in control unless something snaps all her emotions into place, calming her down. She thought back, it was Beast Boy who calmed her down with a "Raven, stop! You're scaring me!" Which to Raven sounds sissy, but she cares enough to calmed.

Suddenly a lights in the store started to flicker. _Oops._ _Well, at least it's better than blowing one up._

 _Oh Raven~ Look at that one!_ Passion said.

Raven turned her head and found a mannequin wearing a white tank top that has faded black at random places with a black star in the middle, ripped white skinny jeans with the same fading black, and a shiny and elegant chain hanging around the jeans.

 _Whoa..._ Brave said.

Raven stared at the outfit in awe. White wasn't her color, but it looks damn good. Starfire then popped out of nowhere, holding a bunch of pink and white and light red clothes. "Oh Raven! You must give me some of your advice!" She then noticed the outfit Raven is staring at. "Wow...this look glorious!" Starfire grinned and turned to Raven. "You should try it, dear friend!"

Raven was about to protest but Starfire would not have any of it. "Excuse me? May I have another set of this attire?" Starfire said a little loud, calling for help. A woman in her twenties came around giving her this outfit. "Here you go, Raven~" Starfire said, handing Raven the clothes.

Raven look down at the outfit she's holding. _Try it Raven._ Passion urged.

"Ok." Raven said and the girls walked over to the changing rooms.

On the other side, Beast Boy and Terra came out of the movie theater all excited. "That was an amazing movie!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I know! When that GIGANTIC PACMAN pixelated his creator?! That was hilarious!" Terra laughed.

"Yeah! And when Peter Dinklage was found out that he cheated!? That was just awful!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah! It was also so messed up when Q*bert transformed into Lady Lisa and then Ludlow just went straightforward and made out with her?! Like EW! That was the adorable Q*bert a while ago!" Terra laughed and made a gag face.

The couple laughed as they made their way towards the central of the mall. "I told you that you'll enjoy it! Raven's taste in movies aren't bad."

Terra's smile immediately turned to a frown. She actually enjoyed the movie forgetting the fact that Raven introduced it. The fact that Raven was part of the planning of their date pissed Terra off.

Hiding her frown, Terra turned to a shop. "Hey! Let's take a look around!"

Beast Boy nodded, but asked. "Are you sure you want to go in there? It's all pink and sparkly."

Terra thought about it. Starfire loves this shop and she always goes into this shop first everytime they go shopping. She wants to be as attractive as Starfire and the shop seems to be a good idea. _Maybe I can try._

"Doesn't hurt to look right?" Terra said and dragged Beast Boy into the shop.

Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror with the outfit on.

 _Oh my~ It does look good on us!_ Happy giggled.

Raven suddenly felt a surge of confidence filling her. She smiled and pulled off her ponytail, letting her violet her flow down her shoulders. She opened the door and stepped out, only to hear a gasp from Starfire and...Beast Boy? She turned her head and saw her green teammate staring at her with wide eyes. _When did he get here?_ She then saw Starfire's eyes motioning something next to her. Raven turned to the dressing room next to her to find a glare from the blonde geokineticist.(Is there such word?)

Both eyes looked down only to find themselves wearing the same exact outfit.

* * *

 **Here's the second chappie! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE R &R! I love reviews~ And I only got...3. *cries***


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**I am so happy~ the reviews make me wanna continue on to make you guyssss HAPPY! So here's the next chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh my, I wish I do own the Teen Titans, unfortunately fate is cruel...**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Raven sighed in annoyance. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

 _She needs to take that thing off..._ Passion said with slight disgust.

Terra growled at Raven. "YOU COPIER!"

"Copy? Excuse me? I was in the shop first, I saw the outfit first, and I went into dressing room with it first." Raven reasoned.

"Oh yeah?! Then how come we came out at the same time?!" Terra yelled.

"Because I care enough to do my hair and check if the chain is hanging on correctly." Raven looked down at where her chain is.

Terra looked at her chain, dangling at the side of her pants like a stuck toilet paper. She growled in embarrassment. "So what?! You look like a whore with that outfit."

"How about you looking like you're just trying to hang the outfit on your body?" Raven crossed her arms.

Starfire and Beast Boy turned to look at Terra. The outfit does actually look like it's hanging on her body like she's a hanger. Terra immediately turned to Beast Boy and Starfire. "Who looks better?!"

The two huddled together and started comparing the two titans. Raven leaned back on the wall with her arms crossed, calm and collected. While Terra is giving Beast Boy the tell-me-I'm-pretty-or-else look while clenching her teeth and glaring hard.

"I believe Raven is the better looking, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, direct to the point.

"Yeah but it's not like Terra looks awful." Beast Boy said, hoping to come up with a non-biased result.

"I am sorry to say but Terra does look extremely awful." Starfire said with a troubled expression and the two turned to look at Terra and Raven.

Terra looks like a stick hanging clothes. She made the skinny jeans and the tank top look a little baggy, the chain dangling awkwardly, and her heels certainly did not her fit the rest of the outfit. The fact that the tank top has quite a low neckline, it made her look even more awkward.

Raven looks perfect in the outfit where her curves are shown in the right places. The tank top was tight around her waist, but not suffocating her and slightly lifted to show a bit of her lady abs. Her skinny jeans enveloped her tight enough to show her beautifully shaped legs with the chain hanging on. The buckled converse boots fits perfectly with the outfit and the pair of black, elbow-lengthed, fingerless gloves she just found and tried on just helped with the combination.

"WELL?!" Terra yelled impatiently, causing a few more heads to turn.

Beast Boy and Starfire bowed their heads in embarrassment, but Terra immediately jumped to conclusions...again. "So, you guys think she's prettier than I am, huh?!" Terra growled.

"We never said that, friend Terra." Starfire said quietly.

"Terra, why have been so jumpy the past few hours?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's because this witch," Terra yelled pointing at Raven. "Is trying to steal you away from me! She's jealous of me and my life and all the attention I have while NOBODY loves her!"

 _She's asking for it!_ Rage yelled.

 _Must keep in control..._ Raven saw the lights starting to flicker and shut her eyes, mentally chanting her mantra. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

 _RAVEN! LET US OUT!_ Brave and Rage yelled in unison.

 _No!_ Raven yelled in her mind, furrowing her eyebrows, her other pair of eyes threatening to open.

 _We're gonna be hated by the public..._ Timid said, shivering in fear, hiding behind Brave.

 _Come on! That bitch is embarrassing us in front of the ENTIRE public!_ Rude growled, crushing the soda can she's holding.

 _Guys. Not now._ Raven thought and breathed calmly. She open her eyes and glared slightly at Terra. "And what's got your panties in a bunch?" Raven said, arms still crossed, leaning on the wall.

"You will NOT get away with this!" Terra said in a low threatening tone.

"Not get away with what?" Raven uncrossed her arms. "Get this through your thick skull Terra. I'm NOT trying to steal Beast Boy away from you. I'm not trying to steal anything from you. The only reason you're paranoid and randomly jumping to conclusions is because you don't think. And when you don't think, you get yourself in unnecessary trouble." Raven said calmly.

"Oh FUCK YOU!" Terra screamed at Raven's face, giving her the middle finger. "And what's got your bat wings in a bundle? I don't need you to give me a fucking lecture! Who the hell do you even think you are?!"

"Your teammate. You predecessor." Raven stated.

"HA! What makes you my predecessor?!" Terra mocked.

"The fact that I joined the Teen Titans before you already proves it." Raven narrowed her eyes. She waved her arm and she was engulfed by a ball of black energy. As it faded, she's back in her previous attire with the outfit hanging on her other arm. "I would like to purchase this please." Raven said as she walked to the cashier.

"Oh no! You're not buying it until we get a result of who looks best in it!" Terra yelled at the empath.

Raven turned her head slightly to the blonde. "I think the result was pretty much self explanatory." Raven paid and walked out of the store. Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Terra, then followed Raven out.

Terra kept growling and suddenly screamed. Beast Boy covered his sensitive ears. "Terra! Stop it! What's gotten into you?!" Terra turned to her boyfriend and saw _betrayal_ and _disappointment_ flashed in his eyes. She began to get scared, but she doesn't know how to fix the problem.

"Why did you do that?!" Beast Boy glared at her.

"I...I-don't...I.." Terra doesn't know how to answer.

"You've been acting strange this entire day! This is supposed to be our date not a ring for cat fighting! It's even more embarrassing when the person yo're trying to provoke isn't even reacting!" Beast Boy threw his arms in annoyance.

"I'm insecure! Ok?" Terra sighed.

"Why should you be insecure? I'm your boyfriend! If you don't even trust me, how are we supposed to maintain this?" Beast Boy whined.

 _Whatever this is._ The beast said, suddenly appearing.

 _Shut up! Why didn't you stay hibernated?_ Beast Boy shouted in his mind.

 _Because it's not winter, and the blonde is getting on my nerves._ The beast answered.

 _We'll talk later._ Beast Boy thought, the beast rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"It's not that! I just...I don't trust Raven!" Terra flailed his arms, trying to explain.

"You never did! So why bother with it now?" Beast Boy groaned.

Terra was silent. _The witch must be up to something. I won't let her get away with this._

Outside the shop, Starfire ran to Raven's side and held her shoulders. "You are alright?" Starfire asked out of concern.

"Yes Star." Raven answered in monotone.

"I believe Terra is being the outrageous, Raven." Starfire's voice suddenly went from her usual high pitch to a lower pitch. Raven noticed this and turned to the alien. "For what reason does she have against you to do such a thing?"

"Let it go, Star." Raven pat Starfire's back, hopefully to stop the anger from building up in Starfire.

"No!" Starfire turned to Raven. "She has already been acting weird the past few months!"

"Months?" Raven asked. _So...they do notice._

 _They are our friends, Raven._ Knowledge said.

 _How would we know when they've swirling around Terra like flies?_ Rude rolled her eyes.

"Yes friend Raven. She has been bad mouthing you in front of the rest of us when you're not around." Starfire looked down in sadness. "I did not like it but she is my friend too. I do not know what to do."

"Didn't anyone else do anything about it?" Raven asked.

"We simply thought it was because of the complicated past that you guys had of not trusting each other caused this. But it seems this issue revolves around Beast Boy." Starfire sighed.

"Well I won't lie, I still don't trust her." Raven stated.

Suddenly, a loud announcement interrupted everything happening in the mall. "DEAR TEEN TITANS!"

 _Oh joy. The mayor._ Raven thought.

"I CAN SEE THAT MOST OF THE TITANS MEMBERS ARE HERE! SO I AM MAKING THIS ANNOUNCEMENT PUBLICLY!" The mayor wasn't loud, but the speaker sure is.

"What would the mayor want? There seems to be no trouble." Starfire questioned.

"I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE THE TEEN TITANS TO A THANK YOU PARTY." The mayor said. "FOR NUMBER ONE: YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SAVING THE DEAR CITY FOR YEARS. AND TWO: I REALIZED IT WAS TERRA'S ANNIVERSARY FOR JOINING THE TITANS. THEREFORE THIS PARTY CAN ALSO BE REGARDED AS A WELCOME BACK PARTY."

 _Psh. A party in Terra's honor. Whoop-de-fucking-doo._ Rude put on her hood.

"THE THEME WOULD BE GOTHIC AND DARK SINCE WE WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING EXTREMELY DIFFERENT." The mayor continued. "THERE WOULD ALSO BE AN INDIRECT COMPETITION FOR THE MOST APPEALING DARK THEMED PERSON. THE REST OF THE DETAILS WERE SENT TO YOUR LEADER. DON'T WORRY! YOU GUYS WON'T BE THE ONLY ONES IN THE PARTY. HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!" and the announcement ended.

"That was an interesting way to deliver a message to us." Raven said.

"All the better! We can do the shopping for the party as well!" Starfire grinned and dragged Raven away.

Inside the blindingly pink shop, Beast Boy and Terra caught the message too.

"A goth party huh?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Ha! A party for me! This is sweet!" Terra smirked. _In your face, bitch._

"Yeah but it sounds like a party made for Raven." Beast Boy pointed out. "A theme of goth and darkness. It's perfect for her."

As soon as the green changeling mentioned such a fact, Terra's smirk turned to a frown. _Damn, and they have a competition for most appealing person._ She looked at her boyfriend, then to the public who was staring at them. _I'll show them. I'll show them all!_

"Come on BB, we gotta shop for the party!" Terra said as she grabbed Beast Boy's wrist, dragging him out of the shop.

The two groups of Titans spent hours around the mall trying to look for the correct outfit. More like, Starfire and Terra dragging their partner in shopping all around the mall getting nowhere. Every choice Starfire picked was either too bubbly, too happy, or just too plain bright in both shops and outfits. Raven has been smacking her forehead as Starfire went back to the dressing room to change back from a shiny baby blue dress with ruffles.

Raven rubbed her forehead. _Ugh, it's starting to bruise._

 _She needs some help, Rae._ Passion said with a painful look.

As for Terra, every combination of outfits she had would make Beast Boy wince and cringe at the sight. Her combinations were either the fact that colors don't match, the choice of clothing don't match, or the outfit made her look plain retarded due to her body shape. Beast Boy sighed when Terra went back to the dressing room to change back from a green mini skirt, a white tank top with red polka dots, and a yellow long-sleeved half jacket.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes. _Man, my eyes are painfully sore man. How are those colors in any way goth?_

 _She needs some help man. She looks like a clown in training._ The beast facepalmed.

Starfire continued to drag Raven to different shops until Raven had enough. "Stop Star." Raven said, withdrawing her arm. "Did it ever occur to you why I didn't try to look for outfits in the shop you picked?"

Starfire stopped from high. "You did not? Uh...no?"

"Because Star, I already have the perfect idea of which shop to go to. And I can never tell you since you kept interrupting me." Raven's eyebrow twitched. "We would've saved so much time."

"Oh. I apologize, friend Raven. Do take me to the perfect store of which you had in mind." Starfire said.

Raven sighed and walked the other way, Starfire following curiously. _Finally. She listened._

After a two minute walk, Raven stood in front of the dark and creepy shop Starfire had tried so hard to avoid going into.

"Uh..." Starfire hesitated.

"You have no choice, Star." Raven said, going in. Starfire quickly followed Raven, scared she will be somehow devoured by the shop or something.

Raven looked around as she stepped in, meeting the eyes of the shopkeeper. They exchanged a smile and Raven stepped in further into the shop.

"R-Raven? What do you have in mind of your outfit?" Starfire asked quietly. She looked around, the walls are black with patterns that gives a blood-like feature dripping down the walls. Green ooze seemingly to be oozing out of nowhere as neon lights. Cobwebs, skulls, and spiders hanging everywhere. The outfits are either all dark, full of skulls, or gives the impression of I'm-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep.

Starfire shivered in fright and stood very close to Raven. Raven on the other hand enjoys the atmosphere.

 _This is calming._ Passion sighed comfortably. _Even Happy and Rage is calm._

Timid smiled slightly. _Can we stay here forever?_

Raven turned to study Starfire. "I know what I want. But I need to figure out one outfit for you. You're obviously not so good at this." she said, looking around the store.

Starfire caught her breath and asked, "What would I look gothic but appealing in?"

"Hmm...well..." Raven mumbled turning to a row of clothes. "Your sister's outfit seem to fit, but unfortunately, not dark enough." She said as she picked up a tight black cocktail dress with red highlights and little skulls surrounding the hem of the dress.

"So...I have to look like my sister?" Starfire said, disliking the idea.

"Sort of. But way better." Raven gave her smug look and showed her an outfit.

Starfire gasped with her eyes twinkling. "Oh Raven! It's perfect!"

"Yes...dark, lady-like, royally goth. Perfect for you isn't it?" Raven said.

"Oh but what about the shoes?" Starfire said, looking around for a pair to match.

"I have pair that's a perfect combination. No need to worry. I'll also fix up your hair. Basically, now I'll be the one fixing you up for the party." Raven assured Starfire.

"Oh goodie!" Starfire giggled. "What about you, friend Raven?"

 _Something with silk._ Happy said.

 _Something with lace._ Passion said.

 _Something with chains._ Rude said.

 _Something with shackles._ Rage said.

 _Something light._ Timid said.

 _Something with an attracting glow._ Knowledge said.

 _Or...something with all of them together._ Raven thought. She smiled, lifting up a dress that was perfect to what her emoticlones had described.

Outside the shop, Terra and Beast Boy were still roaming around the mall, looking for something. Out of the corner of Beast Boy's eyes, he saw his two other female teammates coming out from a dark and spooky shop. What shocked him most was that Raven was grinning with Starfire.

Terra turned to find out what her boyfriend was looking at. Terra noticed the shop and noticed a few bags Raven and Starfire are holding, walking away from the shop. _So...they found their outfits there._ Terra dragged Beast Boy into the shop and the shopkeeper stood by the door. The two titans stared at her awkwardly. She had jet black hair that reached to her shoulders and neon pink highlights. Her multiple ear piercings and nose ring creeping Terra out with her black crop top, showing her piercing on her belly button, black shorts showing her dragon tattoo, and her combat boots.

"What do you want?" the shopkeeper said nonchalantly, chewing her bubblegum and tapping her black fingernails with shiny tiny skulls on the desk.

"I would like to look for an outfit?" Terra said in a rude tone.

"Hn." The shopkeeper scoffed. "Nothing here fits you, blondie."

"Oh I'll find something, emo." Terra said as she walked deeper into the store.

The shopkeeper took a look at Beast Boy and said, "You're cute." Beast Boy blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Better follow that psycho girlfriend of yours." The shopkeeper said, motioning towards where Terra went.

"Uh..yeah." Beast Boy said awkwardly and scurried after Terra.

Terra looked around, hoping to find something as soon as possible. "BB baby, help me quick!" Terra demanded.

"Doesn't it take a while to find the correct one?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the accessories.

"I don't care! I just need one that will make me win!" Terra said, smirking.

"Win?" the shopkeeper popped out of nowhere. "Look at you. You can't even save yourself." Looking down at her outfit.

Terra's eyes shined yellow. "Stay out of this, emo whore! Why don't you just take a knife and start cutting yourself."

"Oh that hurts." the shopkeeper said, her tone full of sarcasm, blowing a bubble till it pops, giving a mocking manner.

Beast Boy went to his girlfriend. "Terra, you're shopping in her shop. She can easily kick you out." He said, trying to calm her down.

Terra growled at him and went to another corner of the shop. "Why do you take it from her?" The shopkeeper asked the green changeling.

Beast Boy doesn't know how to respond. "Uh...I...I respect her. She's my girl."

"Yeah...sure. Where's her respect for you?" The shopkeeper blew another bubble waiting for answer. No replies came. "If this is your definition of a relationship, then boy do I feel sorry for you." The shopkeeper said, patting Beast Boy's shoulder and went back to her space at the cashier.

"BEAST BOY!" came Terra's scream, snapping him out of his deep thinking.

Beast Boy ran over to where Terra is and saw her holding a dress. His eyes shifted from the dress to Terra. _And how is that dress supposed to help her in any way?_ The beast said.

"Um...it's...great, Terra." Beast Boy said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

 _Smooth._ The beast commented.

"I know right?!" Terra said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now I'm definitely going to win for sure!"

Terra and Beast Boy approached to the shopkeeper, seeing her blow up another bubble. "I want this!" Terra said, slamming the dress onto the counter.

The shopkeeper popped the bubble in front of Terra's face. "Nice choice." She said as she folded the dress and stuck it in a bag. "Did you perhaps say...look at the price tag?"

"Oh I don't need to. I know my boyfriend will pay for it." Terra answered, crossing her arms.

The shopkeeper turned to Beast Boy, raising a brow at Beast Boy's uncomfortableness.

"Uh...Terra, you've been using my money all day!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What are you implying?!" Terra turned and glared at Beast Boy.

"He's implying that you're using up all his dough and he gon' be broke, dumbass bitch." The shopkeeper said, fixing her nails.

"What did you call me?!" Terra turned back glaring only to stop immediately when she sees her holding up the bag with the dress in it.

"Pay. Or get the fuck outta here." The shopkeeper said.

Terra grumbled and paid for it using her own credit card. The shopkeeper smirked and gave the bag to Terra, who stormed out of the shop. Beast Boy smiled at the shopkeeper before leaving, saying, "Thanks."

Raven and Starfire got themselves milkshakes before they went back to the Titans Tower. Unfortunately for Raven, that gave Terra and Beast Boy some time to catch up.

"Hey Rae! Star!" Hearing that, the two female titans turned to find Terra and Beast Boy right on their tail.

 _Ugh...why!?_ Raven thought and bit on her straw, sipping her vanilla milkshake.

"Hello friends~" Starfire greeted. "How was your journey at the mall?"

"It was great Star. I found the perfect outfit to win at the party." Terra smirked, slightly looking at Raven next to her expecting a reaction.

"Oh? And which store was your outfit from?" Starfire asked out of curiosity.

"The creepy store at the corner of the mall." Terra simply said, yet observing Raven's reaction. To her surprise, she sees Raven smirking, and that's not the reaction she wanted.

Terra started to get mad until Beast Boy interrupted everything. "What about you guys? May we see your outfits?"

Starfire was about to say yes until Raven stopped her. "It will be a secret until the day of the party."

Terra started to get suspicious. _What is she planning?_

The gang reached the entrance of Titans tower and stepped in, finding Robin and Cyborg with serious expressions.

"Dudes, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"How was the mall?" Robin asked.

"Forget that! I wanna know the details of the party!" Terra said, grabbing the black envelope on the couch.

Cyborg lifted a note in black. "The party's this Saturday night and it's held at some ballroom of the most appealing dark person has some special surprise as their prize. You can come alone or bring a date."

"Now that that's over with-" Robin started, but got interrupted by Terra.

"So guys! How is all this gonna work out? Who's going with who and who's going alone?" Terra grinned.

"Terra." Robin said in a warning tone.

"What, bird boy?" Terra said, glaring at Robin for ruining her mood.

Raven had enough. "So...what did you guys do when we were out?"

"We were playing video game and roaming on youtube..." Robin said as he moved to change what's showing on the screen. "until we found this."

Every Teen Titan looked at screen. Terra widened her eyes while Raven looked surprised.

 _So...somebody recorded it and posted it online._ Raven thought.

 _Is that good or bad?_ Knowledge asked.

 _I could care less._ Rude said.

On the screen...was a youtube video of Terra yelling at Raven in the mall...

* * *

 **Sooooo~ This is the third chappie! If you guys are curious about what the outfits look like, then you'll have to wait for future chappies!**

 **I know I'm mean. Teehee~**

 **Anyway, plzzzzzz R &R! Reviews are what makes me want to keep on updating! Cuz I wanna see more of them!**

 **PLZZZZZZ! ThanQ for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Her Ass

**Fourth chappie!**

 **I saw a review asking if it's the end.**

 **No! What are you thinking? It's DEFINITELY not the end. =w=**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to own anything...**

* * *

 ** _"So, you guys think she's prettier than I am, huh?!" Terra growled._**

 ** _"We never said that, friend Terra." Starfire said quietly._**

 ** _"Terra, why have been so jumpy the past few hours?" Beast Boy asked._**

 ** _"That's because this witch," Terra yelled pointing at Raven. "Is trying to steal you away from me! She's jealous of me and my life and all the attention I have while NOBODY loves her!"_**

 ** _"And what's got your panties in a bunch?" Raven said, arms still crossed, leaning on the wall._**

 ** _"You will NOT get away with this!" Terra said in a low threatening tone._**

 ** _"Not get away with what?" Raven uncrossed her arms. "Get this through your thick skull Terra. I'm NOT trying to steal Beast Boy away from you. I'm not trying to steal anything from you. The only reason you're paranoid and randomly jumping to conclusions is because you don't think. And when you don't think, you get yourself in unnecessary trouble." Raven said calmly._**

 ** _"Oh FUCK YOU!" Terra screamed at Raven's face, giving her the middle finger. "And what's got your bat wings in a bundle? I don't need you to give me a fucking lecture! Who the hell do you even think you are?!"_**

 ** _"Your teammate. You predecessor." Raven stated._**

 ** _"HA! What makes you my predecessor?!" Terra mocked._**

 ** _"The fact that I joined the Teen Titans before you already proves it." Raven narrowed her eyes. She waved her arm and she was engulfed by a ball of black energy. As it faded, she's back in her previous attire with the outfit hanging on her other arm. "I would like to purchase this please." Raven said as she walked to the cashier._**

 ** _"Oh no! You're not buying it until we get a result of who looks best in it!" Terra yelled at the empath._**

 ** _Raven turned her head slightly to the blonde. "I think the result was pretty much self explanatory." Raven paid and walked out of the store. Starfire looked at Beast Boy and Terra, then followed Raven out._**

The screen shut off.

"Explain this." Robin said, crossing his arms. Despite his mask, his teammates can tell that he's narrowing his eyes.

Beast Boy had a look of surprise on his face for he was mostly confused during the time he was there in person.

 _Oh...so that's what happened._ The beast exclaimed with complete sarcasm.

 _Shut up! How could Terra do something like this?!_ Beast Boy frowned.

Raven felt anger radiating out of Beast Boy.

 _Wha?_ Raven felt confused.

 _I-is he mad at us?_ Timid asked, frightened and shivering in her grey cloak.

 _Hm...no? His anger is not directed towards us..._ Raven wondered.

 _Is he mad at the blonde bimbo?_ Rude asked, confused.

 _That does not make sense! He was standing there when we were in the mall. He wasn't acting like that there._ Brave said, her arms crossed.

 _That idiot did not even fucking care!_ Anger growled.

 _Everyone shut it._ Raven yelled in her mind. She felt a mix of anger and fear from Terra and inwardly smirked.

Terra was silent, opening and closing her mouth, wanting to explain but unable to process words. She looked around and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg glaring at her, Starfire with an ashamed face, and Robin's determined look of wanting a decent answer. Her eyes laid on the empath and saw how emotionless she is.

Somehow, this pissed her off. "This is not my fault! I-"

"Yes it is Terra." Robin said, cutting her off. "You started it all and you never stopped even though Raven did."

Terra felt Beast Boy and Cyborg's glare intensified. "She was the one who started it all ever since I go to this tower! And I'm the one to blame?!"

 _Yes._ The Beast replied.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. "You've been jumpy and acting crazy and starting fights for the entire date, Terra! That video was only a small part f what happened today!"

"What?" Robin turned to Beast Boy. "You're saying that this video wasn't the only time Terra brought up a fight with Raven?"

"Uh..." Beast Boy hesitated to tell, for he is still Terra's boyfriend.

"Yes." came a voice. Everyone looked at Raven, especially Terra with complete anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Terra stomped her way over. "You were the one who made me start a fight with you!" Terra yelled, pointing right at Raven's face.

Raven's fist clenched.

 _That's it! She's asking for it!_ Rage yelled.

 _I'm gonna kick her flat ass!_ Brave said in a fighting stance.

"You're really starting to push my buttons." she said in a warning tone as her eye and eyebrows slit open shining red eyes.

Beast Boy immediately morphed into an octopus, ran in the middle of the two girls, wrapped a tentacle around each girls' waist. "Girls, stop it. Terra, you're the one who started the fight and everyone has eyes to witness it!" he scolded as he glared at his girlfriend.

Raven calmed down, crossed her arms, and her eyes turned back to normal. Yet, Terra widened her eyes. Her boyfriend, of all people, is scolding her instead of the girl that is pissing his girlfriend off. "How could you, Beast Boy...?" Terra became quiet and bowed her head.

Raven rolled her eyes. _That act again._

 _Blonde fake ass bimbo bitchy whore._ Rude commented.

"Terra...please do not give the wimp face." Starfire said.

"That what face?" Beast Boy asked confused, turning to her.

"The wimp face. Directly translated from her Tamaranian language as the pathetic face showing weakness and begging for pity." Raven explained in her monotone.

Terra immediately lifted her head and yelled, "YOU TWO CALLING ME A WIMP?!"

"That's enough!" Robin ordered. "Terra, why are you so uptight? You have no right to insult Raven like what you did in the video."

"I don't?! She's trying to deceive you! All of you! With her stupid witchy spell! I bet the video is supporting me and blaming her for such an act!" Terra said proudly, crossing her arms with a proud smile.

"Actually." Cyborg said. "The vid is completely against you."

Terra's face changed to a frown. "You're lying, tech bot!"

Cyborg merely said nothing and scrolled to the title of the video.

Beast Boy read the title. "Blonde Idiot insulting Empath Beauty (Teen Titans)..."

"Ha!" Terra grunted, still not backing down. "I bet the comments say otherwise and are insulting the uploader AND Raven for this video!"

Cyborg scrolled to the comments section and read of the comments. "Blue eyed blonde bitch doesn't know her fucking place. Why didn't Raven just use her magic to split her apart already?"

Starfire eyed one and read, "Terra, you are so pathetic. Why is Beast Boy even dating this good-for-nothing attention whore? Can't you see Raven is the on for you? Dump that flat ass and get to the curvy sexy beauty already! BBxRae ftw!"

Raven and Beast Boy slightly blushed at the comment.

Robin chuckled and read, "Beast Boy?! What the hell are you doing just standing there? Control your female dog, you bundle of sticks! Oh no wait, nvm. You can't! Because that female dog smashed you one too many times with stupid rocks that you lost your common sense. It's proven from the simple fact that you're dating that female dog!"

"Wow. That's harsh." Raven chuckled quietly.

Beast Boy had a confused look on his face while Terra was growing, even though she also have no idea what that comment was saying.

 _Dumbasses._ Rude snarled.

 _Sensing the confusion from both of them...they're perfect for each other in the IQ way._ Brave rolled her eyes.

 _Whaaaaat?_ Beast Boy thought in complete confusion.

The beast facepalmed with embarrassment. _Why are you the power mind again?_

Seeing the confusion from his little green buddy, Cyborg sighed and tried to explain. "Grass stain, remember what I told you about old English in cuss words? Female dog means bitch and bundle of sticks means faggot?"

"What?" Beast Boy's mind suddenly clicked. "Ooooooh!" Beast Boy smiled until it turned upside down into a frown two seconds later. "Hey! I'm not a faggot!"

Terra also understood everything and her body quivered in anger and embarrassment.

"Beast Boy, please put me down." Raven said, tired of being held up in the air by his tentacle.

"Oh! Sorry." Beast Boy said sheepishly. He slowly let Raven on the floor, untangling her waist, accidentally touched her ass.

Raven squeaked quietly. "Beast Boy!" she yelled, slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Beast Boy quickly apologized, his octopus face quiet pink.

 _Aw~ He's so cute~_ Happy cooed.

 _And delicious~_ Passion giggled.

This, however, did not go unnoticed by Terra and the rest of the Titans. Robin and Cyborg held in their chuckles while Starfire was inwardly cheering. Terra, on the other hand, is not pleased at all. _So what if her ass can bounce?! Mine stays in place and won't sag!_ She thought.

"Beast Boy! Let me go!" Terra pinched his tentacle.

"Ow!" Beast Boy reacted out of pain and dropped Terra on the floor. He morphed back, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for? You can't tell me nicely like Raven?"

"SHUT UP!" Terra flared immediately as she heard Raven's name from her own boyfriend. She turned to the rest of the Titans and yelled in complete anger. "I don't fucking care what you guys or anyone else thinks! This is all HER fucking fault!" Raven raised an eyebrow at the forefinger pointing at her. "If this witch wasn't constantly BOTHERING me with WHATEVER spell she put on me and the rest of the world, THEN EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE!" She finished off stomping out of the tower.

 _That was surreal._ Brave mumbled.

 _How can you just let her bad mouth Raven like that?_ The beast said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy doesn't know what to do. Terra may be his girlfriend, but Raven has been his best friend ever since the Teen Titans started. Starfire's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Shouldn't we follow Terra?"

"No." Cyborg crossed his arms. "She's been acting like a crazy hound dog ever since the party. I don't want to get involved."

"If anyone should go, it should be Beast Boy." Robin said, making everyone looks at the green changeling.

"No. I won't." Beast Boy said, surprising everyone who thought his obsession for Terra would surely take over. "She doesn't have the right to say that to Raven. Raven didn't even do anything. She's paranoid for nothing. And I got pinched for nothing!" Beast Boy grumbled, rubbing his arm again.

 _Aw~ He cares about us~_ Passion grinned, hugging Happy.

Beast Boy caught Raven's small smile and felt his heart skip a beat. _What...was that?_

 _That was the empath giving us a smile._

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the beast stating the obvious. _I know that! What was the feeling I felt for a split second there?_

 _You'll have to find out yourself._ The beast replied.

A crime alert suddenly blared throughout the entire tower, catching everyone's attention. They focused on the monitor and saw a crowd of people...attacking Terra?

 _Oh yeah! She's so getting what she deserved._ Brave said, pumping her fist.

 _Unfortunately, we have to save her._ Raven inwardly groaned.

Robin turned to Raven with a this-is-stupid expression. "Raven, care to teleport us close to the crowd?"

Raven nodded and waved her arm. They then appeared next to the crowd, except Raven and Starfire floating right above. They looked down below to see what's going on. Starfire called out to Raven. "Please do not hurt the citizens too badly for they are not evil villains." Raven nodded, understanding Starfire's concern. She lowered herself close enough to hear what Terra's saying.

"Dudes! It's me! Terra! Your hero!" Terra yelled to the people at the top of her lungs, but getting no response. Raven rolled her eyes at how pathetic Terra looks and slowly flew closer.

The people were about to throw baseballs, eggs, rocks, and whatever they could grab ahold of at Terra until they heard "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A shield of black energy pushed them away and Raven appeared in front of Terra with a bored look.

The crowd froze and stared at Raven...

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the sudden hiatus but I do have mock exams coming up. I had no time to update at all and I do not want the universities to reject me. So! I had to put this away for a period of time, but I'm definitely not stopping it, ok? No worries!**

 **Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeee R &R! I love getting reviews from y'all~ They make me happy! I don't mind critiques, but please nothing disrespectful. If you don't like it, don't read it then!**

 **I don't mind advice or even ideas. Just don't say shit like: This story fucking sucks and your writing fucking sucks. What the hell did you read it for then?**

 **Anyway! I don't know when will the next chappie be up. I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best! Alright? Love y'all! *blow a kiss***


	5. Chapter 5: The Fan Clubs?

**I'm glad you all like my story! Let's see if the reviews are able to surpass 50 to 100! LOL, I'm kidding myself =w=**

 **Disclaimer: The Teen Titans do not want me to own them T^T**

* * *

No One's POV

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran and stood next to Raven. Starfire landing close to Robin and held his arm. They heard a couple of aw's and "So cute!" and was confused.

It had been silent for two minutes until someone in the crowd yelled, "IT'S RAVEN!" The entire crowd cheered. Raven looked around and suddenly saw people holding up banners with her name, her face, and her mantra.

 _What is this?_ Raven thought.

Robin stepped out. "Why was everyone about to attack Terra?" He asked the crowd.

One of the guys shouted, "Because we all saw the video and this supposed heroine was yelling insults at Raven!"

"YEAH!" The rest of the crowd shouted in unison.

Starfire wanted to calm everyone down. "Please, citizens and friends. May we know the reason for your specific gathering?"

The crowd went quiet and on one side split a narrow path like the red sea, a guy in a red checkered jacket, black shirt, chain necklace, black skinny jeans, and black converse walked up to the Titans. "We are the Raven Fan Club." he explained. "I am the leader of the fan club, Victor Mathers. Pleasure to finally meet the titans, and the empath beauty herself." He said, sending flirty smile towards Raven.

Raven raised a brow at the guy, but sensed anger and...jealousy? from Beast Boy. On the other hand, she sensed shame but complete rage from behind her.

 _Can't I take a break here?_ Raven inwardly smirked.

 _Let's play around Rae Rae~_ Passion giggled.

 _What? You want to take over?_ asked Raven in her mind.

Passion didn't reply, but continued giggling, making Raven a little frightened of what could happen if she does yet excited.

 _Don't do it. Not yet._ Raven told Passion.

Beast Boy saw Victor's gesture and felt uncomfortable. _Why is he doing that?! Raven doesn't like that!_

 _Au contraire._ The beast said, motioning to Raven. Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and saw that small smile again. He felt weird feelings at the pit of his gut and all of it disappeared and when he saw Terra's glare.

Robin also noticed this and stepped forward, shaking Victor's hand. "Nice to meet you too. This is a fan club you say?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh yes." Victor grinned. "We are the fan club of Raven. Our club name is _The Empath's Bindi_ reference to the beautiful bindi on her forehead."

Terra looked at Victor. _Maybe...I can use him as my advantage...but how?_

Beast Boy didn't like Victor, not one bit. _What the hell? Is he flirting with Raven?_

 _Why do you care?_ said the beast.

 _She's my friend!_ Beast Boy retorted.

 _Doesn't mean you have to interfere with her relationships and interests in other guys._ The beast said.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, she's giving a small smile towards Victor. He furrowed his eyebrows and ignored the uncomfortable feeling growing inside of him.

Victor then continued. "Our club started this day two years ago, one day after Terra came back." He said as he glared at the blonde. Terra glared back, but the rest of the club also glared at her.

Cyborg, not liking the sudden tension, asked, "So...is everyone here part of The Empath's Bindi?"

Victor shook his head. "No, only the people behind me are part of the Raven's club."

Starfire turned to the other side of that crowd. "Then who are you guys? Why are you attacking Terra?" Starfire asked nicely.

A teenage girl with jet black hair and green eyes in black jeans, green tank top, and white sneakers stepped forward. "Hi~! I'm Kiara! We are the BBxRae club! Where we support Beast Boy and Raven as one couple!" She grinned. "Unfortunately, fate is cruel." and frowned at Terra.

 _Why does that sound familiar..._ Rude said sarcastically.

Terra growled and narrowed her eyes at Kiara. _Where the hell is my fan club? I remember I had one which kept sending me cards, gifts, food, everything. Pampering me at whatever chance! Why did they suddenly stop? Why aren't they here backing me up?!_

"If you're wondering where your fan club is, Terra. They split after the one and a half year that you're back. You're getting obnoxious and bitchy. No one went to that stupid club anymore, and eventually it had to be gone." Kiara said, grinning like crazy. "And I was part of dismantling them crazy bitches!"

"Why are y'all attacking Terra in the middle of the city?" Cyborg asked the two of them.

"The obvious reason is because we saw the video and that was crossing the line." Victor shrugged as if it's no big deal.

"But she has been acting more unforgiving and this is the only time where both of our clubs are able to surround her alone." Kiara finished.

Terra started screaming. "ALL OF YOU ARE UNDER THAT WITCH'S SPELLS! YOU GUYS ARE CURSED I TELL YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" A girl yelled, and before Terra could react they started throwing whatever they had right at the blonde. Terra was covered with bruises, egg yolk, mud, pies, and rotten vegetables before she had boulders raised and surrounded her as a shield until she heard nothing crashed against the rocks.

Slowly lowering her rocky wall, she looked around to find angry glares. She glared back and started shouting again. "What makes you guys think that she didn't curse you guys at all, huh? She's not even chanting her mantra as much as she used to. A wave of her arm or hand and something happens. That's not trustworthy at all, and she STILL can't control her powers, unlike me! I-AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed raising her boulders back up, blocking another flow of random objects flying towards her.

One of the girls smirked and suddenly pulled out a jackhammer. The rest of the crowd stopped and smirked in unison. The remaining Teen Titans simply watched, looking horrified, even Raven widened her eyes.

 _This chick's got balls._ Rude exclaimed.

 _You're telling me._ Raven thought.

 _I should have thought of that!_ Brave said.

 _Should I help her?_ Beast Boy thought.

 _Nope._ came the beast, chucking.

The girl started her jackhammer and jumped onto the gigantic boulder. The ground started to shake, and the girl's smirk is getting creepier by the second, looking like the Joker. Terra noticed the massive shaking, knowing it's not an earthquake being a geokinecist (whatever that word is). She suddenly noticed her boulder wall started to crack and break apart. Before she can control herself to stabilize everything, the wall of rocks crashed against her. The girl stopped the jackhammer and threw it away, walking back to her group proud of herself.

Beast Boy widened his eyes. "Terra!" He yelled. The rocks were then engulfed in a yellow aura and flew right towards the crowd. Raven acted immediately and lifted both her arms, making a black force field around the citizens. Terra came out looking like a mess and her eyes shining yellow, anger emitting from her entire body.

"Terra, you shouldn't attack the citizens of the city you're supposed to be saving." Robin scolded.

"ME?! THIS IS MY FAULT?!" Terra exploded in rage. "THEY FUCKING ATTACKED ME FIRST!"

"Well...you kind of deserve it from what you said." Raven commented quietly, but Terra picked up what she said.

Terra, becoming more enraged, if it's possible yelled at the half demon. "YOU STUPID WITCH! STOP PUTTING YOUR USELESS SPELLS ON THEM! Will you just understand that NOBODY! I MEAN NOBODY APPRECIATES YOU?! YOU-" A sudden flying egg flew right at her face, shutting her up. Terra growled, face full of egg yolk. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?"

Starfire whistled quietly. Robin turned to look at her, knowing she threw the egg. "What?" she whispered. "She really was being the annoying tramp."

Raven then sighed quietly, closing her eyes. When she looked back up, she saw everyone staring at her, as if waiting for a response from her.

 _That was creepy._ Rude stated. The other emoticlones nodded in agreement.

"Uh..." Raven blinked in confusion. "Ok, look. I am able to control my powers enough for small spells in my mind and even do so with a wave of my fingers." Raven explained. She held her forefinger and middle finger up and waved it towards Terra. Her hair is suddenly engulfed in black energy and it started tangle along with the sticky disgusting egg yolk flowing up to her hair, looking like a ball of weed on her head. Terra shouted her complaints and tried to untangle her sticky hair, while wiping the egg yolk off her face.

"I'm done explaining. Can we go home now?" muttered Raven in her usual monotone. The member of The Empath's Bindi suddenly ooo-ed. Some also cheering for they recorded the empath's popular pet phrase.

Beast Boy chuckled at Raven's confusion. _Cute._ He thought and walked over to the empath. "Sure, Rae! After we're home, let's treat you to some pizza and my famous tofu eggs!" Beast Boy grinned, proud of his cooking.

The members of the BBxRae club all awwww-ed and took photos and video recorded everything down. Some squealing and some yelling "JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" which sadly got ignored.

"Oh no grass stain. I ain't eating that tofu stuff." Cyborg gagged.

"No one said it's for you, dude!" Beast Boy said, jutting out his lower lip looking frustrated.

"That's a great idea, Beast Boy." Robin smiled. "It's nice meeting you two fan clubs. I have a feeling it won't be the last we will see you."

"I assure you guys it won't." Victor smiled.

Kiara gave them a thumbs up and winked at Beast Boy, mouthing _Go get 'em!_

Beast boy blushed, but Terra saw it all. Knowing her, she jumped to conclusions that Kiara is also trying to flirt with Beast Boy.

"Hey bitch!" Terra yelled, stepping up towards Kiara. "Beast Boy's mine!"

Kiara chewed her bubble gum and blew a huge bubble, popping it right at Terra's face. "No he isn't. He's not mine either. And get your disgusting egg yolk gum-filled blank empty head away from me."

Starfire, not happy with Terra, but still concerned as a friend flew over to Terra. "Come on, friend, let's go home."

Terra just turned and glared at Starfire, stomping towards where the gang is.

Raven looked around and smiled at the clubs that weirdly stand by her, supporting her. "Thanks? I guess? You guys don't have to look out for me." The two fan clubs started yelling about how they will be supporting her and the couple forever, and how it's all their pleasure to keep her happy.

"We will be waiting for you guys at the party! Excited to see your outfit, Raven!" Victor winked at the empath while Kiara laughed wholehearted and happily. Beast Boy tried not to glare at Victor, for he is protecting Raven for him. _What? For me? Wha-NEVER MIND!_ The beast rolled his eyes at his primary mind's confusion. Raven, not used to such attention, gave them a respectful nod and waved her arm, teleporting them back to the tower.

"That was...weird." Raven stated as she slumped onto the couch.

"I'll say." Robin agreed, repeating Raven's actions.

"Please~ Let us prepare the happy feast, and friend Terra can do the washing up." Starfire squealed in delight. Terra simply grumbled and went to the bathroom muttering a string of cuss words.

"I'm orderin' the meaty cheesey pizza!" Cyborg shouted with excitement.

"And I'm making my tofu!" Beast Boy grinned, running to the kitchen, until he realized something. "CY! NO MEAT!"

"Relax green bean. I got ya covered." Cyborg assured him as he dialed the number.

Raven giggled, slightly shocking everyone.

 _Oh! Is Rae Rae happy~?_ Happy squealed.

 _I'll admit that I am._ Raven smiled.

 _Not to crash the party guys._ Rude interrupted the happiness. _Timid's shaking like crazy and muttering about something._

 _I-I...s-sense d-danger..._ Timid whimpered, shaking behind Happy.

 _Oh Timid~_ Happy hugged her. _We will be careful~_

Raven let her emoticlones talk it out, but of course they were right. She may be happy at what's happening now, but she senses jealousy, pride, anger, and the vengeful feeling from the bathroom. She shrugged it off knowing she can't let this bother her for now.

Rage was somehow more cautious. _Raven, be careful._

 _I got it, Rage. Somehow I wondered how did we get along when all we did when I entered my mind was fight our butts off._ Raven thought.

 _We just have daddy issues, Rae._ Rage smirked playfully.

 _Timid, relax yourselves. We will worry about her later. Just have fun, even though it's hard for you to do so._ Raven thought to Timid.

Timid let out a quiet sigh and nodded.

Starfire floated up around squealing with glee and giggling. Robin simply looked at her with love and admiration. Raven shivered from the extreme happiness and excessive love from the couple she's sensing. "Guys..." Raven muttered.

"Oh right...sorry!" Robin apologized sheepishly, knowing this bothers her.

Starfire landed next to Raven on the couch. "My humblest apologies friend Raven. But I am quite happy for you!" Starfire said in her signature gleeful tone.

"Why is that?" answered Raven in monotone with a hint of curiosity.

"You have two fan clubs! Both of which I find are quite the humongous group." Starfire exclaimed, hugging Raven out of nowhere. "I am simply so happy for you!"

Cyborg agreed and smiling big. "Yeah, Rae! Them fan clubs prove that you ain't a freak. See? I told you they love you! Now it's your turn to have some faith in the people we protect!"

Raven gave Cyborg a genuine smile. He was the most supportive of her in many circumstances, especially with her insecurities for the past few years she's been with the Titans. "Thanks, Cy."

"Oh come on! You're my sis! And our family! Never think for a second that we hate you!" Cyborg grinned and joined the hug. "Come on Robin and Beastie! Group hug!" Cyborg said in his loud voice whenever he's in a very happy mood. He stretched his robotic arm all the way to the kitchen and grabbed Beast Boy taking him by surprise, just as Robin joined the hug.

"Glorious! The affection of the family love in a warm hug!" Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy grinned showing his fang. "You got that right! We love you Rae!" He said, morphing into a bear and gathered everyone in his arms, squeezing tight.

Cyborg laughed. "Let go Beastie! As much as we love you, you're gonna crush us!"

"Right. Sorry!" Beast Boy laughed along and let go, morphing back.

Raven let out a giggle. "I love you guys too." She smiled.

The other Titans stood in shock for two seconds to process the fact that Raven shared some sort of emotion. "BOOYAH!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his fist. And everyone emitted the warm feeling of happiness and love, as sensed by Raven.

 _Strange. This feels comfortable._ Raven thought.

 _Get used to it, Rae Rae!_ Happy bounced around even more hyper than she usually is.

 _Raven...I sense something...and I don't like it..._ Timid shivered again.

 _Aw come on Timid~ Don't be a party pooper!_ Happy giggled and hugged Timid, twirling her around.

Rude gagged and grunted. _I know it's the blonde bitch making Timid uncomfortable._

Raven looked around and found the door opening just enough for an eye to see through. She narrowed her eyes and saw blue. _Terra. Don't worry Timid. Just look at the happiness in front of us. We have a family, remember? And we will never let anyone ruin the bond we all have._ Timid let out a small smile.

Behind the door, Terra clenched her fists. _I know you put some sort of spell, witch. I'll expose you somehow. And I will do whatever it takes to blow this shitty cover of yours._ she growled.

* * *

 **Surprise, here's a new chappie! Bet you guys never thought that I would update this quickly, huh~? I tried my best, dudes! I'm sorry this story kinds sucks, like no fluff, not much bashing, just introducing extra characters...meh!**

 **I promise I'll update again...I don't know when! But I will! This story does not end so easily!**

 **PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE R &R! They make me happy! Which makes me wanna update! So, review, commented, love me~ and I'll love you back.**

 **BTW! I am thinking of uploading a new story, but it won't be about the Teen Titans. I was thinking Marcelee couple from Adventure Time, PPGxRRB from the Powerpuff Girls, Eds x Kankers from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, ShadamySon from Sonic the Hedgehog, ...Wow I love them couples!**

 **Anyway! Gimme some advice! I can't make up my mind! I just have so many shipping couples for different cartoons like whoa. LOL~**

 **Love you! *blow a kiss***


	6. Chapter 6: Emoticlones Out of Control!

**Disclaimer: I don't have the authority to own Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

In the land of pink and floating strawberries, Happy and Passion are shouting at each other with glee.

"BEAST BOY IS SO CUTE AND FUNNY!" Happy squealed.

"I KNOW! I ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE WHEN YOUNGER! BUT OMIGAWD! HE'S SUCH AN ADORABLE HUNK NOW!" Passion swooned.

Of course, this shouting and squealing did not go unnoticed by the other emoticlones. Rage's forehead popped a vein amongst her many other naturally popped veins for her being Rage. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Rage yelled, appearing close to the two joyful emoticlones.

Rage's echoes brought the other emoticlones around. "Seriously, fire for brains. What's the deal waking me up?!" Rude rolled her eyes.

"THESE TWO ARE SO. FUCKING. ANNOYING!" yelled Rage, pointing at Happy and Passion who are hugging each other and giggling nonstop.

Brave hopped in. "If all of you have so much time to bitch around, why not think of something to stop Terra?!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms.

Timid poked a head from Brave's cloak. "B-but...B-beast B-boy will h-h-hate us..." she shivered.

"No she won't, scaredy pants." Brave said, flapping her cloak away from Timid. "Everyone's annoyed of Terra as it is!"

Rude burped. "She's the perfect resemblance for blonde idiot stereotypes. No brains. Full of herself. Selfish. A bitch. Takes advantage of the guy. There's no need to be scared of her. Like hello?! She uses ROCKS of all things as her power and weapon! Seriously, the perfect blonde bimbo stereotypical image."

Every other emoticlone nodded. "Wow. First time we all agree on something." Knowledge said from behind the crowd. "But, I must mention, she's still the girlfriend of our love. If we want to move on-"

"WE'RE NOT MOVING ON!" Passion yelled.

Knowledge sweatdropped. "If I remember correctly, you were the emoticlone who gave Raven such an idea."

"Well...I...uh..." Passion murmured, shuffling her feet. "It was only because I saw some cute guys and thought it would work out...but...Beast Boy~" Her eyes turned into hearts, "What's not to like?"

"I can give you a ton of reasons on what's not to like about Beast Boy...first-" Passion covered Rude's mouth.

"We don't wanna know." Passion said. "Look, Raven's awake!" She then pointed her perfectly manicured forefinger in the yellow sky. A blob suddenly spread out, slowly showing Raven's bedroom.

Happy sat down, legs crossed, whispering to her fellow emoticlones. "I'm bored..."

Passion whispered back. "I agree~ Let's see if we can take over and play around~"

Raven's voice then echoed throughout Happy's domain. "What were you guys talking about..."

"Nothing~" Happy grinned.

A sigh then echoed throughout Happy's domain. "Yo Rae? You ok?" Brave asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Raven muttered in her mind.

The emoticlones watched as she do her morning routine. "This is boring, Rae Rae!" Happy whined.

"Please don't whine in the morning, Happy." Raven complained.

"You know when we hear your echoing voice around here, we might need a hearing aid?" Rude commented.

"You're my emoticlone." Raven simply stated.

"REKT!" Brave yelled, laughing at Rude.

Rude grumbled and was about to blast a bunch of insults until Rage pointed at the scene as Raven walked out the door. "Blonde bitch, three o'clock."

This got very emoticlone's attentions, and they turned their heads. Sure enough, Terra is standing there with a smirk on her face. Happy's domain suddenly started to spiral into a point, switching to Rage's domain of black skies and darkness overflow.

 _Outside of Raven's mind..._

Raven turned her head to find Terra standing at the end of the hallway with her arms crossed and smirking. Raven doesn't need to doubt, she has something up her sleeve to start the annoyance, most likely related to Beast Boy.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow at her and walked the other way to the common room. _Weird,_ she thought. _She's up early._

Terra's smirked turned to an annoyed frown when she saw the raised eyebrow. "How dare she turn her back on me!" Terra said, stomping her foot. She then turned back and walked towards Beast Boy's room.

As Raven stepped to her teapot, having her usual herbal tea, she heard Passion sigh.

 _What's wrong, Passion?_ thought Raven.

 _Raven...you have some control of your powers now...why not just let us out? We're bored!_ Passion whined.

 _I know, but like you said...SOME control. Not absolute control._ Raven reasoned.

 _Well~ What if we don't let your powers take over anything?_ Happy questioned.

 _You mean...?_ Raven thought.

 _YES!_ Passion and Happy said in unison.

 _No way!_ Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

Knowlege then popped out of nowhere, fixed her glasses and said, _Raven. Just this once actually wouldn't hurt. You holding your emotions and causing a mental damage and at some point, you can no longer simply just ignore Terra or any other elements that may trigger your emotions._

Raven sighed. _The Titans won't get used to such a drastic change._

Knowledge smiled. _That's a yes, my fellow emoticlones._

 _YEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWW!_ Brave cheered.

"You're up early."

Raven suddenly shot her eyes wide open at the voice which interrupted her conversation with her emoticlones. She turned and found Robin standing by the door. "Aren't I always?" Raven said in her monotone.

Robin merely smiled and walked over to the kitchen to make his breakfast of ham and eggs. "So, what are you going to wear to that party?" Robin asked, striking up a conversation.

"A dress." Raven replied.

"No details?"

"No." Raven gave Robin a smug smile. "But you're welcome to ask Starfire about hers."

Robin immediately turned his head. "You picked an outfit for Star?"

"Yeah..." Raven sipped her tea. "You should have been there when she tried to pick her outfit on her own. My eyes could have been blind."

There was a silence, but Robin noticed Raven's fidgeting. "Raven? You're fidgeting?"

Raven sighed. "Robin...I wanna warn you about something." she said, putting down her tea.

"Yeah?" Robin finished cooking and set everything on the plate.

"Look. You remember the time Happy and Rage took over me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Robin answered pouring orange juice into his cup. "It was nice meeting Happy."

Raven inwardly rolled her eyes. "Well...you may have a chance to meet her again."

"What?" Robin shot his head up from looking at the cup.

"You heard me." Raven looked down at his cup and lifted her finger. "I'm going to give myself a break on holding in most of my emotions today. It's exhausting."

Robin looked down at his cup of orange juice and saw black energy covering the bottle he's pouring from. "Oops. Almost spilled. Heh. Thanks Raven." Robin smiled sheepishly and put the cap back on the bottle, placing the bottle in the fridge. "So, how are we supposed to cope with your uncontrollable emotions?"

Raven shrugged. "Take it be Starfire on her alien period...but demon sized worse?" She gave him a smug smile.

Robin's expression immediately showed worry and fear. "Uh...ok? When will this start?"

"I suppose when one of you guys lure one of my emoticlones out." Raven looked at the door. "It's most likely Terra will lure Rage out at some point."

Suddenly, the door opened with Cyborg and Starfire shouting, "GOOOOOOOOD MORNIN'!".

"Hi Cyborg and Star." said Raven, as she lifted two fingers. Cyborg and Starfire suddenly saw the scene of what Robin and Raven discussed past through his eyes.

"Whoa." Cyborg stood there blinking. "Emoticlones alert on Rae! By the way, how'd you do that?"

Starfire blinked, feeling a little dizzy. "Oh my..."

"Just a new spell. I'm too lazy to explain everything." Raven said, lowering her hand.

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"I just give them a glimpse of what we were talking about." Raven nodded in understanding.

Robin nodded. "Looks like you have improved on your powers Raven. But don't let loose on your combat moves."

"You know I won't." Raven smiled a little bigger than usual.

Starfire then wondered, "What about your powers when your emoticlones take over you? Will they not explode everything?"

"I'm sure they can manage. They're only portions of my emotions. However, I'm the one who controls all the powers. I can meditate inside my mind." Raven assured them.

Robin smiled. "Raven you should smile bigger a lot more. You're beautiful!" He commented, just as the door to the common room opened.

"Yeah!" Cyborg grinned. "Your smile just made me happier!"

Beast Boy and Terra stood by the door, digesting what the two members were saying. "Raven smiled?" Beast Boy asked no one in particular.

Terra scoffed. "So what? She smiles like her lips shrunk all the time."

"Why would Robin and Cyborg make a big deal out of it if it's that same small barely noticeable smile?" Beast Boy reasoned, walking towards the rest of the gang with Terra.

"Hey dudes! What's up?" Beast Boy greeted.

"Raven just gave us the most beautiful smile she I have ever seen on her face!" Starfire grinned, twirling in the air.

"What? I wanna see!" Beast Boy flailed his arms.

"Too late." Raven said in her monotone, expressionless.

"Raven? Aren't you going to explain to them about your issue today?" Robin asked.

"No." Raven answered.

"Will you not do the spell?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"Why won't you let them know?" Cyborg asked.

"Because it's fun." Raven gave them a smug expression.

"Did you just say 'fun'?" Terra pointed at her. "Have you gone mad?"

"Come on Raven, just tell them. So they can at least be warned about it." Robin said.

"Just what is it that you need to tell us?!" Beast Boy shouted, being the impatient one.

"I'm on my demonic period." Raven simply answered and went to sit on the couch, reading her book.

"Wha?" Beast Boy looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

 _Back inside Raven's mind..._

"YES!" We're free to go!" Brave grinned and pumped her fist into the air.

Timid, who's been hiding in Happy's cloak whimpered. "I don't want to go..."

"Oh yes you are~" Happy giggled, hugging the shivering emoticlone.

"You would be a lot of help, making Raven look Timid in front of Beast Boy." Passion suddenly had an evil grin, only to have it smacked off by Rage. "Ow!"

"That's my grin." Rage said.

"Alright." Knowledge said as a portal started to open. "Who's first?"

They all looked at the blob of a scene showing the reality and saw Terra approaching Raven.

"Must be me." Rage smirked.

 _Outside of Raven's mind..._

"Demonic period, huh?" Terra stood in front of Raven, crossing her arms. "What do you take me for? An idiot?! You're way past your puberty age and you never mentioned any demonic period for the past TWO years."

"Actually, yes. I do take you for an idiot." Raven answered, giving her a smug smile.

Terra snapped. "LISTEN YOU PATHETIC WITCH! I-" Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and stopped her rant. Terra glared at the person, and it turned about to be Robin. She pried off his hand and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY WONDER?!"

"I'm preventing you from being killed, Terra." said Robin in a stern tone. "You don't know what's going on. We don't want accidents happening."

Cyborg and Starfire have mixed expressions on their faces. A part of them wants to prevent Terra from any trouble concerning Raven, but another part of them felt like she just plainly deserves it.

"Accidents?!" Terra scoffed. "Like she can do anything to me, Ms. I-Have-No-Feelings-Cuz-I'm-Pathetic-BITCH!"

"SHUT UP!" came a voice. Terra turned to find Beast Boy glaring at her. He walked over and let out a low beastly growl. "Terra..." He started. "You! Have NO right to talk about Raven like that! You've been acting crazy over the top lately and I've been holding it in for the sake of the fact that it was your second year anniversary of joining the team, but you're going too far with statements!"

"Seriously?!" Terra shouted back. "You're yelling at me?! When this demonic witch is treating me like I'm weak and pathetic?!"

Before Beast Boy can argue, a loud unknown combination sound of a female and a low growl of a demon can be heard. Starfire widened her eyes and pointed. "R-R-Rav-ven?"

Everyone turned towards Raven. She grew in size and height slightly taller than Cyborg. Her cloak fluttered eerily for there's no wind in the tower, and her face is completely covered by her hood except her four shining red eyes glaring at Terra.

Terra's scared, Raven can feel it, but of course, Terra pushed down her frightened feeling and went on. "PAH! You think a little transformation making you even more ugly will scare me?!"

"Terra." Terra widened her eyes at Raven's new voice, a combination of her own and her demon father. Since Terra never experienced this before, she felt fear creep through her veins.

Everyone stood in fear for Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg knows not to mess with her, especially when Rage is in control. She doesn't need magic to tear everyone apart in this state.

Terra wanted to fight back, but her body is paralyzed. She stood frozen and wide-eyed, pupils shrunk and slightly shaken, obviously scared. Sensing this, Raven smirked evilly and slithered closer with her tendrils, one shooting out, grabbing Terra's leg.

Terra woke up from her state of shock and fear and struggled for her life and dignity. "LET ME GO!"

Raven dangled her upside down with one of her tendrils and glared at her with her four red eyes. "I sense fear from you, Terra." Raven said in her demonic voice. "Scared?" She smirked again.

"No way, witch!" Terra tried punching her, but only got flipped away like she's a towel by Raven's tendril.

"Pathetic." Raven's demonic voice echoed throughout the room.

Terra scoffed the best she could without showing fear. "Did you fuck around with Slenderman or something?"

"Uh oh..." Everyone else in the room gasped as they saw Raven's cloak turned into a reddish violet color.

"Terra stop and apologize!" Robin commanded.

"Why should I?!" Terra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms though she's upside down.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"We all saw how Raven's cloak seems to be changing color." Robin explained. "Raven did mention that she's going to meditate inside her mind. But I think she's losing control!"

"What?!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire flew over and shouted, "Raven! Friend! Please come back!"

Rage Raven ignored all please and tightened her grasp on Terra. Terra tried not to care, even though she's shivering. "You're pathetic Terra. Stop pretending."

"Pretending?!" Terra gasped dramatically. "You should stop pretending! You claimed you have control of your powers! You claimed you're safe! Look at you right now! You're the one fucking pretending!"

Rage Raven's eyes all widened. Her cloak suddenly turned from reddish violet to a grayish violet. The tendril released Terra, making her fall on the floor head first, and Raven ended up hiding in her own cloak, not even showing her head through her hood.

Terra grunted and rubbed the spot where her head hit the floor and glared at Raven, only to find her shivering and seeming to desperately trying to hide herself. Terra smirked and stood close to Raven. "I'm right, aren't I? You know that yourself, don't you?! Then why don't you just get out the way!?"

Beast Boy saw Terra was about to kick Raven and noticed everyone else seems to be in some state of shock. He rushed over and morphed into an armadillo, protecting Raven, only to have Terra's foot collide with the hard surface of an armadillo's back.

"OW! SHIT!" Terra hopped around holding her foot.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Beast Boy morphed back, hugging Raven's shivering body.

"Y-you must hate me...everybody m-must hate m-me..." Timid Raven whimpered.

Terra felt power and pride returning back to her as she saw how timid Raven is. "So you finally realized it, huh? You-"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. Everyone became quiet.

 _Way to go. What's next?_ The beast rolled his eyes as he felt Beast Boy's awkwardness.

"How could you yell at me for that...that witch?!" Terra yelled.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do until he heard Timid Raven's light sobbing. He suddenly felt rage fueling him, and he turned to glare at Terra.

Terra's glare weakened but turned to the shivering Raven. "What the hell's gotten into you?! What the fuck did Raven ever do to you?!" shouted Beast boy while holding the shivering Timid Raven closer to him.

Terra clenched her fists. "She's acting! I can't believe you fell for that act, Beast Boy! And you're supposed to be my boyfriend! And-"

"But he's Raven's best friend!" interrupted Cyborg as he stepped forward. "Terra, I like you. You're a cool laidback blondie. But now you're being plain crazy!"

Seeing Cyborg stand up for Raven, Starfire stood forward as well. "I agree with friend Robin. Your behavior recently is causing damage not only to Raven but also your own relationship with the rest of us."

Robin went to Raven. "Are you alright, Raven?" He said as he shook her lightly. Raven stood frozen as if stuck in a depressing trance.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and noticed a change in her cloak's color. "Uh...guys?" he said, catching everyone's attention. Raven's cloak started to into a pinkish violet, and her head shot up with a gigantic grin, which is beautiful, adorable, but at the same time extremely scary.

"Oh I'm so happy~" She said in a high joyful voice as she glomped Robin. "Thank you guys for supporting me! I love you guys so much, you're my family!" Then switched to hugging Starfire, then Cyborg while giggling with glee.

"Hey! What about me?" Beast Boy grumbled, upset about not getting a hug.

"She's not hugging you!" Terra yelled at Beast Boy.

Ignoring Terra, Beast Boy walked over to Raven with a pleading expression. _Wait, what? What am I doing?!_

 _This is for your own good._ The beast smirked.

"Of course~!" Happy Raven grinned and had a run up before she attacked Beast Boy with a glomp and they both fell on the floor.

Beast Boy was paralyzed. He felt himself blush as his arms slowly snake around Happy Raven's slim waist subconsciously.

"You're my best friend, Beast Boy! I love you~!" Happy Raven squealed while giggling like there's no tomorrow.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stared at the scene with eyes widened. "Robin...what's going on?"

"It seems her emoticlones are taking over as Raven feels even the slightest change in emotions." Robin explained while analyzing the situation.

"You mean like last time?" asked Starfire, remembering when Happy was playing with her and Rage practically trashed the tower.

"Yes but this time, Raven let them with complete willingness." Robin rubbed his chin. "So I don't think Beast Boy is able to calm her down like last time so easily."

Terra scoffed. "She's probably faking it." Everyone except Raven turned to her. _Oh so now they notice me._ Terra rolled her eyes. "Look, if it were last time and Beast Boy can calm her down. I get it." _Not._ "But look at her this time. She's just acting to get all of the unnecessary attention towards her."

No one noticed Raven's change in color on her cloak until she stood up from Beast Boy. "Actually Terra, if anyone's faking anything, it's you."

Terra's eyes shined yellow. "Putting the blame on me now, you witch?" Raven stood high and proud, fixing her orangish violet cloak. A wave of two fingers made a pair of glasses appear in her hands. While fixing her glasses, Raven pulled a book out of nowhere and stared at the blonde with very bored manner.

Raven stood high and proud, fixing her yellowish violet cloak. A wave of two fingers made a pair of glasses appear in her hands. While fixing her glasses, Raven pulled a book out of nowhere and stared at the blonde with very bored manner. Everyone merely stared in confusion.

Terra scoffed and smirked. "If you're done making yourself look like a complete nerd, I-"

"You think you have your powers controlled, but you never know when you're going to lose control." Knowledge Raven covered her head with her hood. "Though I must say, you're doing a great job. Perhaps some...help?"

Terra stepped back with a terrified look on her face. Robin narrowed his eyes, observing the blonde. Terra clenched her fists, "What makes you think-"

"Oh, I can sense the power of destruction still within you. If you forgot, I am an empath or in your language of which you only understand, a witch." Knowledge Raven flipped her book. "There is a specific curse made to withhold the dysfunctional power..."

Terra subconsciously laid a hand on her upper thigh, blocked by her shorts. Knowledge Raven caught this, bowed her head, and narrowed her eyes under her hood.

"Shut up! Stop trying to be smart! You're making things up just to make me look bad! That's all you do!" shouted Terra, clenching her fists.

"That's all you do." muttered Raven, lifting her head back up only to find that her glasses disappeared. She shrugged and shook her head, mocking Terra.

"You bitch!" yelled Terra, pointing at Raven.

"You bitch." mocked Raven, doing exactly what Terra did.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stared at the two with extremely confused expressions.

"Raven? Are you the alright?" asked Starfire as she stepped a little closer to the empath.

Raven turned to her with a bored expression and a slight glare. "What do you think?" she said with quite a rude tone.

Starfire widened her eyes. Raven's eyes show pure annoyance, and her entire aura radiating disgust and disdain for everything.

Robin held Starfire back for he doesn't know what's going on, but he knows it won't be pretty. He gave Cyborg the eye and everyone else stepped back, all except for Beast Boy and Terra.

"Raven? What's gotten into you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven ruffled her cloak which converted to a color of orangish violet . "Oh I'm doing great, you dense green idiot." she replied with pure sarcasm.

"What? What did I do?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You did everything, immature pinhead." Raven rudely commented.

Starfire didn't like it. "Friend Raven, why are you insulting Beast Boy?"

"Look alien, I didn't want to bite you on the tushy with rude remarks since you're the stoic prime Raven's friend. But stay the hell outta my way when I'm on my own rampage." said Raven, suddenly holding a can of soda out of nowhere.

Terra caught Starfire's sudden sad expression, decided to take advantage of the situation, and sneered at the empath. "Yeah, witch! Why are you being so rude and mean to everyone?" she smirked.

"Me?" Raven let out a mocking sarcastic laugh. "Oh, that kills me."

Terra's expression immediately turned back to a glare at the empath, feeling insulted by the empath.

"Rude and mean is what I'm SUPPOSED to do considering I am the rude emoticlone. And I've gotta say that I'm becoming more and more powerful thanks to you, blondie." Rude Raven smirked and slightly shook her hand, holding the can of soda.

Terra clenched her fist. "Who the hell are you calling blondie, witchy bitch?!" Her eyes started to shine yellow.

"Look around the room, stupid. Who's the only blonde wad around here? Oh, that's right! You, rock-for-brains." mocked Rude Raven with a bigger smirk.

"Guys? Are we ever gonna stop them?" asked Beast Boy. "We've been watching them go at each other all morning."

Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, all I saw was meeting a lot of new sides of Raven."

"Indeed." Starfire commented. "However, it seems we were shocked to meet Knowledge and Rude. Even if we shouldn't be surprised."

Robin sighed. "Yes. Raven's one of the smartest amongst us, as well as being the most sarcastic." he said, as he continued to observe. "The combination of both rude and smart hasis what perfected Raven's witty sarcastic remarks. We have yet to find out the complete Raven of who we can understand...maybe when the public mentioned how much of a mystery she is..."

"She really is one." finished Cyborg.

The atmosphere between them suddenly felt tense. One by one, they slowly felt as if they don't know who Raven really is anymore.

"But...Raven is our friend, Robin." Starfire muttered.

"Yes...but-Ow!" Robin looked down, rubbing his head, and found the titans communicator on the floor. Everyone's attention went back to the two, only finding Terra clenching her fists and growling in complete anger.

Rude Raven sipped her soda. "Throwing communicators at the leader, rockie?"

"Shut up! If you haven't ducked-"

"Oh, so you're saying that I can't duck and needs to be hit by your communicator? Let's be honest here, rockaholic, you can't throw. And I didn't duck." mocked Rude Raven, while finishing her soda.

"Why you ungrateful bitch!" Terra's fists start to slow a dim yellow.

Rude Raven crushed the mepty soda can in her hand. "Ungrateful? Me? I accepted you into the team. I basically ignored your constant taunts. I didn't even bother to waste my time on you. If I didn't, you'd be pulverized and sent to another dimension by now. What am I being ungrateful for? Jeez, get your facts straight, brainless, or are you really portraying the stereotypical facts of the brain of a blonde?" she said as she threw the crushed can backwards.

The crushed soda can bounced off of Terra's forehead, only angering her more. Her eyes shined bright yellow as well as her fists. Rocks and boulders of different sizes floated right next to the Titans tower, about to crush everything in their way.

"Terra! What are you doing?!" yelled Beast Boy, running over.

"Stand back, spinach." Rude Raven turned her head back to Terra. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND, WITCH?!" Terra shouted. She unclenched her fists and lifted her shining palms. All the rocks and boulders aimed at Rude Raven started to accelerate towards the empath.

However, Rude Raven didn't bother to move. "Raven! Get out of there!" yelled Robin, as he advanced towards Raven trying to save her.

Raven sighed and lifted her hand. Her power held Robin as well as the rest of her teammates in place. She looked back and muttered. "I'll be fine." Turning her head back to Terra, Raven merely smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

As the boulders were about to crush through the windows of the Titans tower, Terra suddenly widened her bright eyes and every rock and boulders started to fall due to gravity. She screamed suddenly felt a surge of electrcity shocking her entire body. Everyone stared at her with confusion and awe as she screamed in pain and agony.

After it ended, Rude Raven let the titan members go, and her cloak suddenly turned back to a yellowish violet color. "Don't think I don't know what's going on Terra. You understand the punishment of the curse seal. It's painful, isn't it?"

"Terra!" Beast Boy ran over to the blonde and held her limp body. "What did you do, Raven?!"

"I didn't do anything, Beast Boy." said Knowledge Raven in her monotone.

"If you didn't do anything, why would Terra suddenly get shocked, huh?" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

Before Knowledge Raven can say anything, Terra lifted her head and pointed at the empath. "SHE WAS THE BITCH WHO CURSED ME!"

* * *

 **I am BACK! With a new chappie. SMILES! I guess this will be the last chappie I update until I finish my public exams. Becuz I wanna get into a good university, and be able to update without depression!**

 **SO WAIT FOR ME! It'll be on a kinda sorta hiatus, but it's not the end and it won't take long. Maybe after May, and I'll be back and updating as much as possible (if I don't have writing block).**

 **I apologize for some stupid things going on in the story. I mean, what kinda color is yellowish violet? Ugh. But it's all I can think of. EHEH~ DON'T HATE ME!**

 **And I want to thank all those who reviewed, I am SO FREAKISHLY HAPPY when I see the reviews! YAY! So keep on going! Be sure to favorite and follow, cuz I get happy too when I see them!**

 **I love my readers so very much! MUACK! WAIT FOR ME!**


End file.
